DxD: Sunshine
by ZeonTheAbyssWalker
Summary: De todas las cosas que imaginé que pueden pasar después de la muerte, nunca pensé que mi alma y consciencia fueran trasportadas a otro cuerpo. Mucho menos al cuerpo de un personaje de NL ¿que es esto? ¿Un isekai? En fin, la vida sigue... Espera ¿tengo un poder de otra franquicia? Oh lol, ya jodí el canon. OC en el cuerpo de Genshirou. Genshirou Saji/Sunshine.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: High School DxD, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo mismo con cualquier elemento de otro anime/manga.**

* * *

Oscuridad.

Eso fue lo que vi al morir, un mundo pintado de negro, un mundo oscuro. No podía ni ver la silueta de mis manos, ni siquiera las sentía. De hecho, no sentía nada, era como si no tuviese un cuerpo, como si no tuviese materia.

Pero aun tenía conciencia, aun pensaba. Raro, la muerte se produce por que el cerebro deja de funcionar, entonces ¿como es que aun puedo pensar? ¿En verdad he muerto?. Tal vez estaba en coma o algo parecido, era una tortura psicológica.

Luz.

Cuando alguien cae en lo más profundo de las tinieblas, desesperadamente busca una luz. Por muy pequeña y débil que sea intentará alcanzar esa luz, su mera presencia era suficiente para restaurar la esperanza. Fue por eso que cuando vi un pequeño destello intenté llegar a él. No sabía si era yo quien se acercaba o si era él quien venía hacia mí, solo sé que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Y así fue como reviví en otro mundo, en otro cuerpo.

No mentiré, casi me meo encima del susto. Tuve algo parecido a un ataque de nervios, casi me da algo. Luego lo asimilé... Más o menos, fue rápido, supongo que el "morir" ayudó a saltarme los pasos y aceptar rápidamente el estar en otro mundo.

En fin, así fue como comenzó mi historia.

Era por la mañana, como siempre me desperté y dí una ducha. Al salir me quedé mirándome al espejo mientras el vapor se desvanecía. Había pasado una semana desde mi resurrección y aun me sentía culpable por arrebatarle la vida al propietario de este cuerpo. Saji Genshirou, cada vez que veía mi reflejo ese sentimiento me invadía, era uno de mis personajes favoritos de la novela ligera y después de leer el DX volumen 4 definitivamente se volvió mi favorito. Por eso, el arrebatarle su vida, su futuro, su familia, todo. Me llenaba de dolor y tristeza, aunque no fuera culpa mía, me dolía.Y ahora mirando este rostro que no era mio hice lo único que podía hacer para enmendar tal pecado.

—Saji, te juro que protegeré y cuidaré de tu familia como si fuera la mia. Está vida será mi redención—

Al final, la nueva vida que se suponía que viviría al máximo, se convirtió en una vida redentoria.

Suspirando, me sequé y vestí. Salí del baño encontrándome cara a cara con Kaho, la... Mi hermana pequeña. Una niña que iba a la escuela primaria, pero que era más madura que los demás niños de su edad. Llevaba una pequeña mochila en la espalda y la mía en sus manos.

—Vamos Gen-nii, Gengo nos espera—

—Sí— agarré mi mochila —Gracias, vamos—

Poniendo la mochila en la espalda le dí la mano y caminamos a la entrada, donde un niño de 5 años nos esperaba dando saltitos. Gengo, el hermano más pequeño, era una bola de energía. No podía estarse quieto.

—Onii-chan, nee-chan, vamos vamos—

Kaho agarró la mano de Gengo y salimos del apartamento. Mientras caminábamos no pude evitar sonreír mientras los veía de reojo. Estos niños eran la única familia que le quedaba a Saji Genshirou, eran las personas que juré proteger.

—Hoy llegaré un poco tarde a casa—

—¿Por que?—

—Tengo asuntos que atender—

Le dí una mirada a Kaho, ella lo entendió a la primera y asintió mientras Gengo nos miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Debemos hacer algo?—

—No, será rápido—

—¿De que habláis?—

Ambos miramos a Gengo, a diferencia de Kaho, a quien había contado sobre el mundo sobrenatural, a Gengo no le dije nada. Era muy pequeño como para entenderlo.

Tampoco tenía planeado contarle nada a Kaho la verdad, pero a los dos días de revivir manifesté el poder latente que tenía. No fue la Sacred Gear de Vritra, al estar conectada al alma de Saji se desvaneció en busca de otro portador cuando yo llegué. En cambio obtuve un poder de otro mundo, Rizevim no estaba tan loco con su teoría del multiverso, el poder que obtuve, [Sunshine]. La gracia divina de Mael, que pasó a Escanor y ahora a mi, no me convertía en una masa de músculos, pero sí aumentaba mi poder de una forma descomunal. Fue ahí cuando Kaho me descubrió, culpa mía la verdad. Me emocioné tanto que empecé a crear soles solo por que podía.

—Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor, ahora es momento de ir a clase—

Dejando a ambos hermanos en la escuela primaria y guardería, me dirigí a mi instituto. La Academia Kuoh.

De camino vi a dos individuos cubiertas por unas capas con capuchas, una de ellas cargaba con algo enorme cubierto en tela. Irina y Xenovia sin duda, ya las había visto ayer por la tarde en la calle. Ellas eran el motivo por el cual hoy llegaría tarde a casa, no, en realidad el motivo era lo que su presencia indicaba.

Kokabiel.

Voy a enfrentarme a él, por varios motivos por supuesto. Primero: su presencia amenaza la seguridad de Kaho y Gengo. Segundo: quiero comprobar cuan fuerte me vuelve el[Sunshine] por la noche. Se que es más débil que cuando está amaneciendo o anocheciendo, pero como aun no he entrado en combate, no tengo punto de referencia.

Hablando del [Sunshine] descubrí que puedo activarlo a voluntad, sin embargo una vez activado no se puede desactivar hasta que transcurra cierto tiempo. Por ejemplo durante el día estará activado hasta que se oculte el sol por completo y durante la noche solo dura media hora. Tambien descubri que puedo activarlo por la noche usando una proyección del sol en mi mente.

Y ¿por qué hablo solo? Delirios mios, supongo.

—¿Vas a donar algo?—

—¡Me cago en la leche puta!—

Eso me sorprendió, parece que me quedé demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos mientras las miraba, notaron mi mirada y se acercaron.

—Utilizar un lenguaje tan vulgar, tenía mis dudas, pero parece que sí eres un demonio—

—¿Y que tiene que ver eso? Bueno, sí soy un demonio. Pero cualquiera reaccionaría así si uno está en su mundo y le hablan de repente—

—En eso no se equivoca del todo, Xenovia—

—Hmm, bueno no importa. Dime demonio ¿perteneces al séquito de Rias Gremory?—

—Tengo nombre ¿sabes? y no, soy parte de la nobleza de Sona Sitri—

—La hermana del Mao Leviathan—

—La Mao y sí, que por cierto. Aun no habéis ido a hablar con ella—

Ambas se miraron con duda y luego volvieron a mirarme, la que habló primero fue Irina.

—¿Por que deberíamos?—

—... Estas de broma ¿verdad?—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Kuoh también es su territorio, lo tienen compartido—

—Oh—

—Claro, como ibais a saberlo cuando en el otro equipo están pechozilla 1 y 2, la loli kuudere, el casanova y la madre Teresa reencarnada—

—Y el Sekiryuutei—

—Y el dragón pervertido, gracias Xenovia, me había olvidado de él—

—...—

—...—

—El punto es, siempre nos dejan de lado por Gremory-senpai y su nobleza... Ah y que también tenéis que hablar con mi rey—

Nos pusimos a caminar hacia la academia, durante el camino había silencio. Ellas me seguían unos metros más atrás, por si intentaba hacer algo seguramente.

—Eres bastante civil hacia nosotras—

Me encogí de hombros ante las palabras de Xenovia.

—Mi ama no me dio orden de atacaros, vosotras no me habéis atacado y hay inocentes presentes. ¿Para que iniciar una pelea?—

—Ya veo, tienes razón— asintió —Parece que hoy acabará mejor que el otro día, Irina—

—Eso parece—

—Déjenme adivinarlo— intervine —Acabó en pelea—

—¿Como lo supiste?— Irina recortó la distancia entre nosotros —¿Eres lector de mentes? ¿Adivino?— sus ojos brillaban.

No, solo leí la novela y ví el anime... Ya, como si pudiera decirle eso.

—Intuición— giré mi cabeza un poco para verlas —Y seguro que Hyodou intentó romperos la ropa con elDress Break—

—...—

—... ¿Nos espiabas?—

La cara de Irina estaba roja de vergüenza, en cambio la de Xenovia estaba seria.

—No— las miré de arriba a abajo y asentí —Solo se como es Hyoudou—

—Ya veo—

Xenovia asentía y la cara de Irina se ponía más roja.

—Oh señor perdona estos pensamientos impuros. Am...—

—No termines esa palabra—

—Oh, cierto. Perdón—

—Da igual...—

Una vez llegamos a la academia las guié hacia el despacho consejo estudiantil. Los pasillos estaban vacíos puesto que la primera hora de clases ya había empezado, claro que a primera hora la presidenta y vicepresidenta estarían arreglando asuntos del consejo y yo siempre podía excusarme con lo mismo.

—Llegamos, creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero si hacéis algún movimiento hostil— puse una mirada fría y seria — Os mataré en el acto... Sin ofender claro—

Ambas asintieron, entendían el deber que tenía de proteger a mi ama.

—Nosotras decimos lo mismo—

—No esperaría menos, aunque dudo que algo pase, mejor prevenir que curar—

Con eso dicho, la atmósfera tensa que se había formado volvió a la de antes.

—Bueno, esperad un momento—

Les dije eso mientras abría la puerta y asomaba la cabeza.

—Sona-sama, tiene visita—

—Que pase—

Entendió rápidamente que se trataba de un tema del mundo sobrenatural, solo la llamaba con el -sama cuando se trataba de eso.

Abrí la puerta por completo dejando pasar a las exorcistas, luego entré yo y cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

Lo que siguió fue una charla muy parecida a la que tuvieron con el séquito Gremory en el anime, así que desconecte por completo. Todo fue bien, no hubo insultos, ni faltas de respeto, todo muy civil.

—Saji, acompáñalas fuera de la academia y luego ve a clases—

—Como ordenes—

Hice una reverencia y abrí la puerta para que el dúo cristiano saliese. Decidí actuar de esta forma en frente de otros, después de todo se supone que soy un sirviente.

...

Aunque creo que la orden de ir a clases la voy a ignorar.

—Bueno ¿quien tiene hambre?—

Al final acabe invitándolas a desayunar y nos quedamos hablando un rato. Fue una buena mañana.

* * *

Lastima que la tarde no fuera igual.

—¿Y? ¿Para que me llamasteis?—

Hyoudou me había llamado por la tarde para que nos reuniéramos en la estación de tren. Junto a él estaba Koneko-san, el como consiguieron mi número de teléfono lo ignoro. Pero si sabía la razón por la que me habían llamado, aun así tengo que aparentar ignorancia.

—... Es cierto ¿que intentas hacer?—

Koneko-san lo estaba agarrando de la camiseta, pobre. Esa loli era superior físicamente, no podrá escapar de su agarre ni aunque lo intente.

—Voy a pedirle a Shidou Irina y a Xenovia que me dejen destruir las Excalibur—

...

Ah~ ahí estaba, la petición que esperaba. Lo gracioso es, que dice eso como si destruir si quiera una espada sagrada de tal calibre fuera fácil no solo eso también está el hecho de que son nuestras enemigas naturales. La afinidad no estaba de nuestra parte.

Ante tal petición solo pude alzar una ceja y cruzarme de brazos, en cambio la loli del grupo abrió los ojos. Parecía que se le fueran a salir, hice un esfuerzo por evitar reírme.

—También ayudaré, es por Yuuto-senpai ¿cierto?—

Tras pensarlo un rato, Koneko-san acepto. Yo en cambio...

—¿Por que debería ayudarte? Soy de la casa Sitri, esto es problema de tu grupo ¿cierto? No debería meterme en esto—

Respondí tranquilamente. Era cierto, no tenía porqué ayudar yo ya tenía mis propios asuntos... Aunque pensándolo bien de todas formas todo terminará de la misma manera.

—No digas eso Saji, el único demonio que conozco que estaría dispuesto a ayudarme eres tú—

—... Avisaré a mi ama para pedirle permiso antes—

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Se supone que esto es una operación secreta!—

—¡Cállate! ¡Gremory-senpai puede ser estricta y amable, pero Sona-sama es estricta y ESTRICTA!—

Siendo sincero... Me daba un poco de miedo desobedecer dos veces a mi ama en el mismo día. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil era la persona más seria que he conocido y algo me dice que sus castigos son horribles.

—¡Por favor Saji!—

—... Tch, está bien. Pero me debes una, una muy grande—

—¡Gracias!—

Después de eso, volvimos al centro en busca de Irina y Xenovia. Mientras caminábamos Hyoudou inició una conversación.

—Koneko-chan ¿sabes que Kiba es una victima del proyecto de espada sagrada y siente rencor contra Excalibur?—

Koneko-san asintió.

—Cuando Irina y Xenovia vinieron, dijeron...—

—La iglesia decidió que sería mejor deshacerse de las Excalibur antes que dejarlas en manos de los caídos—

Ambos me miraron.

—También hablaron con Sona-sama—

Mas bien las obligué.

—... Entonces, devolverlas o destruirlas—

—Cualquiera vale, por lo tanto supongo que tu plan de destruir una no es tan malo—

—Sí, tres espadas fueron robadas, así que devolvemos dos y Kiba destruye una—

Koneko-san habló.

—Entonces ¿lo que quieres es que Yuuto-senpai cumpla su deseo?—

Hyoudou asintió con una sonrisa y yo dí mi opinión.

—Veo la lógica en eso, Kiba cumplirá su venganza, Xenovia e Irina recuperan las Excalibur y los ángeles caídos se joden. Es una victoria para todos—

—Exacto, ahora solo queda convencer a esas dos exorcistas de que nos ayuden—

—... Será difícil—

—No solo eso Koneko-san, esto es un secreto para los demás miembros de nuestros grupos. Incluso si es por el bien de un compañero, no deberíamos meternos en los problemas de otra facción—

—Sí... Esto podría terminar en pelea, por eso... Koneko-chan, Saji, si queréis huir cuando se ponga peligroso estáis en vuestro derecho—

—No jodas, después de suplicarme...—

—Emm, yo no diría suplicar—

Lo ignoré

—¿Ahora me dices que me puedo ir? No, me debes una. No voy a dejar que te libres de esta deuda—

—... Ah, em ¿gracias?—

Koneko-san nos miró con ojos decididos, hasta brillaban de la intensa mirada que nos daba.

—No huiré, si es por nuestro compañero seguiré adelante—

Vaya, no pensé que se pudiera sonar tan emotiva con una voz tan monótona... ¿Si quiera eso tiene sentido? Bueno, dejando la lógica aparte. Koneko-san tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia sus compañeros, eso hace que se gane mi respeto.

—Aun debemos encontrarlas, no creo que sea sencillo encontrar dos personas que están en una misión en cubierto—

Casi me hecho a reír, esas dos era posiblemente las más fáciles de encontrar. Incluso si todo el mundo vistiera de la misma forma, ellas destacarían. Hyoudou y Koneko-san me miraron.

—Lo siento, es que eso fue gracioso— hice una tos falsa —No quería interrumpir vuestra emotiva charla, por lo que no lo dije, pero... —

Señale en una dirección.

Ambos siguieron mi dedo con la mirada.

—Por favor, ayuden a los necesitados—

—Dennos algo de caridad en nombre de los que están en el paraíso—

Como dije, esas dos destacaban demasiado. En serio, pidiendo limosna en medio de la calle. No en una esquina o la puerta de una tienda, justo en el medio. Es pedir a gritos que las me daban pena, la gente ni les hacia caso.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Es esta la realidad del desarrollado país de Japón? Es por eso que no me gustan los países que no siguen nuestras creencias—

¿Y que esperabas? Aquí la religión dominante es el shintoismo, es normal que pasen de vosotras que los llamáis paganos indirectamente.

—No digas eso Xenovia, perdimos todo nuestro dinero así que ahora tenemos que depender de estos herejes ¡ah no tenemos ni para comprar pan!—

Retiro lo dicho, los llamais paganos directamente a la cara. ¿Así cómo queréis que os ayuden?.

—Hpmf, todo fue porque compraste esa pintura falsa—

Xenovia señaló una pintura... No voy a comentar, pero esa cosa no puede ser un santo.

—¿Que dices? Esa pintura es la de un santo, eso es lo que dijo la persona de la exhibición—

—¿Entonces sabes que santo es? Porque yo no—

—Es... ¿San... Pedro?—

—Deja las bromas, San Pedro no se vería así—

—¡Tiene que verse así! ¡Estoy segura!—

—Ah~ ¿por que mi compañera tiene que ser alguien como tú? ¿Dios es esta alguna prueba?—

—¡Oye! ¡No bajes la cabeza! ¡Es deprimente!—

—¡Calla! ¡Es por eso que los protestantes son llamados herejes! ¡Muestrale más respeto a los santos!—

—¿¡Que dijiste!? ¿¡Acaso no son los católicos los que se inventan las reglas!?—

—¡Calla hereje!—

—¡Tú eres la hereje!—

... No se como describir lo penoso que es esto.

De repente ambas cayeron al suelo agarrando sus barrigas. Sus estómagos rugían hambrientos.

—... Primero hagamos algo para llenar nuestros estómagos o no seremos capaces de recuperar las Excalibur—

—... Tienes razón ¿quieres conseguir dinero de los herejes amenazándolos? Estoy segura de que Dios nos perdonara el amenazar herejes—

—¿Planeas atracar un templo? ¿Que vas ha hacer? ¿Robar la caja de donaciones? Ni pienses en ello, usemos nuestras espadas a forma de exhibición. Es un entretenimiento que funciona en todos los países—

—¡Es una idea excelente! ¡Podemos usar las Excalibur para cortar frutas y ganar dinero!—

—Pero no tenemos fruta, ni modo. Cortaremos esta pintura—

—¡No! ¡No puedes cortarla!—

... Y ahí van de nuevo. Estas dos en verdad son unas idiotas, aunque no puedo evitar sentir pena por ellas.

Acercándome, solté una tos falsa para llamar su atención.

—Estáis montando un espectáculo ¿que tal si nos acompañáis?—

Ellas parpadearon.

* * *

—¡Deliciosa! ¡La comida japonesa es deliciosa!—

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Así es! ¡Este es el sabor de la comida de mi tierra natal!—

¿Cuanto pueden comer? ¿Acaso son sayans y han venido de otro mundo al igual que yo?. Mi cartera no podrá soportarlo, esto será un golpe critico... A no ser~.

—Hyoudou ¿recuerdas que me debías una?—

—... Sí—

—Bien... Tú pagas esto—

—¿¡Eh!?—

Me fastidiaba un poco tener que cobrarle la deuda tan pronto, pero en tales circunstancias era la única opción... Eso o irnos sin pagar, lo cual sería difícil dado que somos un grupo que destaca mucho.

—Fiuu, me siento llena. Sin embargo, recibir ayuda de un demonio, es el fin del mundo—

Es lo que dijo Xenovia después de comer.

—Pues cuando desayunábamos esta mañana no te quejabas—

—Kuh, cierto. Saji Genshirou, ya nos has invitado dos veces en un solo día. ¿Como puede ser un demonio tan generoso?—

—... Eso no suena como un gracias—

—Uffff ¡gracias por la comida! Dios por favor, se caritativo con las almas de estos demonios—

Esta vez fue Irina quien habló mientras sujetaba la cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

—Aauuu—

Los tres demonios soltamos gemidos de dolor.

—¡Eso es aun peor!—

—¡Lo siento!—

Xenovia tomo un trago de su vaso de agua y preguntó.

—Entonces ¿por que nos buscan?—

Vaya, directa al grano. Fue Hyoudou quien respondió.

—Ustedes dos vinieron para recuperar las Excalibur ¿cierto?—

—Correcto, ya lo dijimos antes—

_—Lo llevamos diciendo todo el día—_

Eso fue lo que pensé, pero no lo dije en voz alta.

—Quiero ayudarlas a destruir las Excalibur—

...

Gulp

Trague fuerte, la cosa ya era suficientemente grave y el silencio me ponía nervioso. Esto podría ocasionar una guerra entre las facciones bíblicas, ademas de que estamos en Japón. Territorio de los dioses shintoistas como se les de por intervenir...

Por favor que alguien rompa el silencio.

—Sí, supongo que podemos dejaros una espada. Si podéis destruirla claro está, pero aseguraos de que vuestras identidades no sean reveladas, no queremos que los altos mandos ni los enemigos piensen que tenemos conexiones con ustedes—

Xenovia... Te daría un beso, pero no quiero tener una Excalibur atravesando mi pecho. Admito que me sorprendió que aceptara... ¿Que digo? Si ya sabía que iba a aceptar.

—Oye Xenovia ¿estas segura? Aunque sea Ise-kun, sigue siendo un demonio—

—Irina, a decir verdad, sería realmente difícil recuperar las tres Excalibur nosotras solas—

—Ya lo sé, pero...—

—Nuestro objetivo es destruir o devolver las espadas sagradas, existe también la posibilidad de que nuestras espadas sean robadas. En ese caso tendríamos que destruirlas antes de que eso suceda. Incluso si usamos nuestro último recurso solo tenemos un 30% de posibilidades de cumplir la misión y volver a casa—

... En ese momento desconecté de la conversación, aquellas palabras "volver a casa" me habían dado de lleno. Una pequeña parte de mi quería volver, volver a mi mundo. Había veces que pensaba que esto era un sueño y que cuando fuera a dormir me despertaría en una cama de hospital.

Echaba de menos mi antiguo hogar, mi familia, morir constantemente en el Dark Souls... Hasta el puto perro del vecino que me despertaba de madrugada con sus ahora tenía una familia, que no era mia y a la vez sí. Kaho y Gengo me trataban como si fuera su hermano, algo lógico porque estoy en su cuerpo, y yo he llegado a quererlos como hermanos también... Es curioso empiezo a pensar que lo suyo es algun tipo de poder especial, pasando tan solo una semana y ya los aprecio tanto. Si sirve como excusa, son lo único que tengo en este mundo.

—Bien, entonces la negociación es un éxito. Les prestaré mi poder de dragón ¿puedo llamar a mi amigo para que coopere?—

Oh, parece que me perdí el resto de la conversación. Hyoudou sacó el móvil y llamó a Kiba-san.

Lo que siguió fue otra conversación tensa entre las exorcistas y Kiba-san.

—Entonces eso es todo, te pagaré por la comida en otra ocasión Saji Genshirou—

—No hay problema, paga el pervertido—

Xenovia asintió y se dió la vuelta, empezó a caminar a la salida del restaurante cuando yo le dije.

—Aunque el desayuno si tienes que pagármelo—

—Kuh—

Casi se cae de cara al escucharme. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió de nuevo en mi dirección. Luego se marchó junto a Irina, sonreí, era divertido sacarle una reacción así a la estoica exorcista.

—¡Bien! Con esto el equipo de destrucción de Excalibur está completo—

Oh... Me he vuelto a perder otra conversación.

—Si no es molestia, quería preguntarte ¿por que estas tan obsesionado con las espadas sagradas?—

Lo pregunto más que nada porque no recuerdo todos los detalles de cada volumen de DxD y no quería quedarme con la curiosidad. Después de que Kiba me contara su historia, puse una mano en su hombro y dije.

—Entiendo, Kiba-san tienes mi respeto por haber aguantado eso. Antes tenía mis dudas, pero ahora lo tengo claro. Te ayudaré—

—Gracias Saji-san—

—Ya que nos estamos sincerando, entonces yo tambien diré mi sueño—

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Mi sueño... Es chupar los pezones de Rias-buchou—

—...—

—... Ajajaja—

—... Desagradable—

Me quedé mirándole con una cara de poker, Kiba-san se rió de forma nerviosa y Koneko-san le soltó un insulto. Este tipo en verdad... Decir algo como eso a los cuatro vientos, encima la gente que había en el restaurante se quedaron mirando con cara rara. Algo bastante normal cuando un tipo grita que le quiere chupar los pezones a la presidenta de su club.

—Voy a hacer como que no dijiste nada, nos vemos—

Después de despedirme salí del restaurante y fui a casa. Kaho y Gengo ya deben estar esperándome. Por el camino paré a comprar algo para la cena.

—Ramen, udon o yakitori. Ah, Gengo seguramente quiera algo dulce de postre—

Al final compre las tres cosas y dorayaki para Gengo. Ya es de noche, lo mejor será que apresure el paso.

De camino pasé por delante de la iglesia abandonada donde anteriormente estaban los ángeles caídos. Hablando honestamente, ese lugar por la noche da miedo. Parece salido de una película de terror.

—Ahora es cuando sale una monja poseída gritando— reí.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó dentro de la iglesia. Oh mierda, no lo decía en serio, era una broma... No espera ¿de que tengo miedo? Soy un demonio y tengo uno de los superpoderes más Op que hay. Pfff, seguramente sea un demonio renegado.

—Bueno, si es uno de esos tendré que encargarme de él—

No necesitaré ni usar el [Sunshine] en ese caso. Todos los que aparecen aquí son débiles.

Parándome en frente la puerta doble, alcé la pierna y la abrí de una patada diciendo.

—Entrega a domicilio ¿quien ha pedido un par de...—

No terminé ya que lo que estaba dentro no era un demonio renegado, solo eran un par de chicas desnudas. Un par de chicas desnudas con Excaliburs apuntando en mi dirección y por mucho que me guste la vista, el tener dos espadas sagradas apuntándome lo estropea.

—Hola—

—Saji Genshirou ¿que haces aquí?—

—¿Que estáis haciendo vosotras aquí?—

—Yo pregunté primero—

—Sí, pero como se dice. Las damas primero, así que tú respondes primero—

—Responde tú primero o Excalibur Destruction lo hará por ti—

—¿No era la iglesia la que decía "no se derramará sangre en la casa de Dios"?—

—Eso es en las películas—

—¡Dejadlo ya!—

Irina, quien se había vestido, nos interrumpió.

—Saji-san, estamos aquí porque no tenemos donde pasar la noche—

Vaya, no pensé que fuera posible. Pero sí que me dan más pena.

—Entiendo, yo vine al escuchar un ruido—

—Ah, fui yo. Aproveché que Irina se desnudaba para cortar la pintura que compró—

—Y yo me enfadé y empezamos a pelear... O lo habríamos hecho si no hubieras interrumpido—

—Entiendo, bueno. Como ya no tengo nada que hacer me voy—

Iba a darme la vuelta, pero luego miré la iglesia casi en ruinas. El frío de la noche y el viento entraban por todas partes, luego recordé el hambre que tenían a la tarde y la pena que me daban. Suspiré, soy demasiado bueno.

—Oye... ¿Queréis venir a mi casa? Tengo comida de sobra— levanté la bolsa en mi mano —Y si dormís juntas, una habitación—

Me miraron sorprendidas, luego con sospecha y finalmente se juntaron dándome la espalda, discutiendo sobre si era buena idea.

—Parece que va a hacer frío y teniendo en cuenta que Kokabiel y los suyos están por ahí. Un lugar como este no es el mejor piso franco—

Mis palabras callaron sus murmullos. Se miraron y asintieron, comprendieron que la mejor idea era aceptar mi propuesta.

Xenovia se acercó a mi y asintió.

—Aceptamos tu hospitalidad, gracias de nuevo Saji Genshirou—

—Perfecto—

—Entonces, guíanos hasta tu hogar—

Miré su cuerpo aun desnudo.

...

—Vístete primero—


	2. Un sol brilla en la oscura noche

**Un sol brilla en la oscura noche**

* * *

El parque de Kuoh era un lugar recurrente para los habitantes de la ciudad. Niños correteando con sus padres persiguiéndolos, ancianos sentados en los bancos, estudiantes relajándose o pasando el rato. En mi caso era diferente, yo Saji Genshirou, junto con el autoproclamado [Grupo de destrucción de Excalibur] veníamos aquí para ponernos nuestros disfraces de sacerdote y buscar a Freed. Un antiguo exorcista que por lo que me dijo Hyodou, era un psicópata.

Parece el típico personaje del que debería acordarme, pero no. Supongo que vi tantos como él en diferentes franquicias que solo me acuerdo de los que más impactan.

—Bueno chicos, vamos allá—

Hyodou, que levantaba el puño con entusiasmo, anuncio el inicio de la misión.

—Lo siento, hoy paso—

Anuncie disculpándome, ellos (Hyodou, Kiba-san y Koneko-san) me miraron y antes de que pudieran decir algo, explique mis razones.

—Kaichou empieza a sospechar, así que tengo que ir con cuidado. Iré a mi casa y pasare el resto del día ahí. Por la noche investigare por mi cuenta—

Ellos asintieron, seguramente Gremory-senpai sospeche de ellos también. Sin embargo iban a seguir adelante, seguramente los pillen y yo no quiero estar presente cuando eso pase.

Me despedí de ellos y fui hacia mi casa.

Genshirou: Shidou-san, para evitar sospechas de mi ama hoy no podré investigar con vosotras hasta la noche. Pero avisadme si me necesitais.

Irina: Ok ;)

Con el mensaje enviado y contestado, bloquee el móvil y entre a mi apartamento. Kaho y Gengo estaban viendo la televisión, cerca de ellos en el sofá estaba una loli leyendo una revista.

—Estoy en casa—

—Bienvenido Gen-nii/Onii-chan—

Sonreí en su dirección, luego miré a la loli en el sofá y me senté a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada de la revista para mirarme con esos ojos grises carentes de emociones.

—Bienvenido—

—… No tienes pensado irte por lo que veo—

—No hasta que, aceptes, mi propuesta—

—No pienso unirme a la Brigada del Caos, Ophis— susurre —Y eso es definitivo—

—En ese caso, no me, moveré de aquí—

Ophis volvió a su lectura y yo solo pude suspirar. La diosa dragón del infinito llevaba en mi casa desde el día que use el [Sunshine] por primera vez. Por suerte Irina y Xenovia solo venían para comer y dormir, ni se dieron cuenta de quien era ni preguntaron. El poder de Ophis era demasiado grande como para que ellas pudieran sentirlo, seguramente pensaron que era mi otra hermana pequeña.

Doy gracias por eso, lo último que necesito es que se sepa que Ouroboros vive en mi casa. Ya puedo ver la larga lista de problemas que llegarían.

Aunque siendo honesto, no me molestaba su presencia. De vez en cuando hablábamos, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba a lo suyo. Kaho y Gengo estaban contentos de tenerla en casa, y Ophis no les ponía en peligro. Al contrario, con ella en casa sabía que nada les iba a pasar. Era como un seguro, un seguro nivel dios dragón. Ella comprendía que si algo le pasaba a mis hermanos mientras ella estaba en casa, jamás de los jamases me uniría a su grupo. Me pondría en su contra, al parecer ella no quería eso. Por alguna razón me quería en la Brigada, incluso si podía matarme en cualquier momento… Bueno, tal vez al mediodía no, pero sí en cualquier otra hora. O quizás incluso el mediodía… Odio no saber mi propio nivel de poder.

—Genshirou—

—¿Si?—

—Si nos casamos ¿te unirás a la Brigada?—

…

Con los ojos abiertos y la boca totalmente abierta la miré, ella me devolvió la mirada. Gris contra gris, mantuvimos este duelo de miradas durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué dijiste?—

—Si nos casamos ¿te unirás a la Brigada?— repitió —Aquí dice que para que un hombre haga lo que quieres debes casarte con él—

…

¡¿QUE CLASE DE REVISTA ESTAS LEYENDO?!

—Ophis… ¿Si quiera comprendes lo que estás diciendo?—

Ophis inclinó la cabeza, adorable, demasiado adorable.

—No, claro que no— suspire — Ophis eso no es algo que debas hacer con alguien cualquiera, mucho menos si ni comprendes lo que significa—

—¿Por qué?—

—Casarse es un asunto serio, debes hacerlo con la persona que amas y que esta persona te ame a ti también. No es algo que debas hacer con cualquiera—

—Amar… No lo entiendo—

Al escuchar esas palabras me acorde de que el ser con aspecto de niña sentado a mi lado no comprendía los sentimientos, maldita sea, ni sabía como mostrarlos. Incluso cuando mencionaba a Gran Rojo o cuando decía que quería matarlo, no podía sentir ira u odio en sus palabras. Eran vacías, sé que quiere recuperar su hogar, matar al gran dragón que la echó. Pero al escucharla no me da esa sensación, no entiendo como los demás la toman en serio. Si en lugar de oír sus palabras, las escucharan. Se darían cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

Es triste.

No, no lo hagas.

—Ophis— coloque una mano en su cabeza —Yo—

Ni se te ocurra.

Ella me miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Por una vez escucha a tu cerebro ¡no lo digas!

—Yo te ayudare a entender, te enseñare lo que son los sentimientos—

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE GUIARTE POR EL CORAZÓN Y HAZ LO QUE TU CEREBRO TE DICE! ¡FUE POR CULPA DE ESE SENTIMENTALISMO QUE MORISTE LA PRIMERA VEZ!

No puedo, simplemente no puedo ignorar a una existencia como Ophis. Incluso si la parte racional de mi cabeza me lo dice, hacerlo es imposible para mi.

Esto traerá problemas. Más que acoger a dos exorcistas, más que lo de las Excalibur_._

Siempre fue así, siempre se aprovechaban de mi por este tipo de cosas. Si es que no aprendo.

Nos quedamos mirando, mi mano en su cabeza y una sonrisa en mi cara, sus ojos fijos a los míos, su boca en forma de línea como siempre. Mis hermanos viendo la tele, ajenos a todo lo demás. Era… era un bonito momento.

Lastima que Ophis abrió la boca y lo arruinó.

—¿Eso significa que te casaras conmigo?—

Por el amor de…

Con mi mano libre golpee mi frente y suspire. Esto va a ser difícil.

* * *

—Sin progreso hoy también, no hemos avanzado nada—

Yo, Hyodou Issei, junto con Koneko-chan y Kiba caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, principalmente por las que no había gente, en busca de pistas. Pero al igual que los otros días, hoy no encontramos nada. Mientras estos pensamientos depresivos cruzaban mi mente, Kiba que estaba caminando frente de mi se detuvo.

—… Yuuto-senpai—

Parece que Koneko-chan también sintió algo.

LATIDO.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Una sensación de miedo me invadió, esto ya lo había sentido antes. Esto era instinto asesino.

—…Arriba—

Koneko-chan nos avisó justo a tiempo para que Kiba bloqueara el ataque. El atacante era un chico de pelo blanco con una espada larga.

—¡Freed!—

—¡…! ¿Esa voz eres tú, Ise-kun? Joooo. ¡¿Bueno, no es esta una rara reunión?! ¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha incrementado tu poder de Dragón? ¿Estaría bien si te mato ahora?

¡Este bastardo tiene una actitud demente como siempre! ¿Entonces la espada que él está sosteniendo ahora es la Excalibur? Ciertamente puedo sentir un aura peligrosa saliendo de ella, justo como la de Irina y Xenovia. Nos quitamos las ropas de sacerdote, revelando nuestro uniforme usual. Koneko-chan también se quitó su traje de monja. Bueno, aunque una monja pequeña también se veía linda.

—**¡Boosted Gear!**—

**[¡BOOST!]**

Mi poder se incrementó. Mi deber esta vez era de apoyar. Transferí mi poder aumentado a Kiba. Quería que Kiba pelee tanto como pudiera, pero tendría que ayudar si se pone peligroso.

—¡Ve Kiba! ¡Yo te daré mi poder!—

—¡Gracias!—

¡Kiba se precipitó rápidamente! Estaba yendo hacia Freed con dos espadas demoniacas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la desventaja, Freed parecía disfrutar de la pelea. Como suponía ¡él sigue siendo un loco de las batallas!

—¡Ya veo! ¡Ya veo! Así que puedes crear múltiples espadas demoniacas. Entonces es el [Sword Birth] ¿verdad? ¡Es una [Sacred Gear] bastante rara!—

¡KACHIN!

¡Ambas espadas demoniacas fueron destruidas después del choque!

—¡Espadas demoniacas de ese calibre no son nada para mi Excalibur-chan!—

—¡Ku!—

Kiba creo espadas demoniacas de nuevo. Pero parecía que la Excalibur era muy poderosa. ¡Podía romper espadas demoniacas en un solo movimiento!

—¡Kiba! ¿Quieres recibir mi poder?—

—¡Aún puedo seguir!—

Kiba rechazó mi apoyo. Parecía que estaba bastante fastidiado. Bueno eso era de esperarse. Kiba ya perdió contra la Excalibur de Xenovia una vez. Su orgullo probablemente no le permitiría perder una segunda vez.

—¡Jajaja! La forma en que ves a mi Excalibur da miedo. ¿Quizás le guardas rencor? ¡Bueno yo no sé qué te pasó a ti! Pero si eres cortado por esto, no puedes evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastro, ¿sabes? ¡Morirás, sabes! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Solo muérete!—

¡Freed saltó! Kiba intentó bloquearlo haciendo que espadas demoniacas aparecieran alrededor del área. Pero...

¡KACHIN!

¡La espada sagrada, que estaba cubierta en una luz blanca-azulada, rompió las espadas de un solo golpe! ¡Freed hizo su segundo golpe sin desperdiciar un momento! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Kiba va a ser asesinado! Entonces sentí algo raro... ¿Huh? ¿Estoy siendo levantado? Miré abajo tímidamente, y era Koneko-chan. ¡Koneko-chan me estaba levantando!

—…Ise-senpai. Por favor ayuda a Yuuto-senpai.—

LANZAMIENTO.

¡Fui lanzado con mucha fuerza! ¡Fui lanzado en el aire por una shoujo con fuerza super-humana! ¡Uwaaah! ¡Koneko-chan, yo no soy un objeto! ¡No puedes lanzarme!

—¡Uooooooooo!—

Me estaba acercando a Kiba mientras gritaba. ¡Mierda! ¡No puede evitarse entonces!

—¡Kibaaaaaaaa! ¡Voy a transferir mi poder a tiiiiiiiiiiii!—

—¡Uwah! ¡Ise-kun!—

Activé mi Sacred Gear mientras me aproximaba a Kiba.

**[¡Transfer!]**

¡Hizo un sonido y el poder del Dragón fue a Kiba! Había aura saliendo del cuerpo de Kiba. Una gran cantidad de poder mágico cubría su cuerpo.

—… ¡Tengo que usarlo ya que lo he recibido! ¡**Sword Birth**!—

¡ZAN!

¡Había espadas saliendo por toda el área! ¡Desde el suelo! ¡Desde el poste de luz! Había espadas de diferentes formas apareciendo de diferentes lugares.

—¡Chiii!—

Freed hizo un ruido con su lengua, y luego empezó a romper las espadas demoniacas que iban hacia él.

¡SWISH!

Kiba desapareció con su espada demoniaca tan pronto como encontró una apertura. ¡Uso las espadas demoniacas como plataforma y se movió libremente! ¡Wow! ¡Con mis ojos, solo podía ver algo moviéndose de derecha a izquierda! ¡Como era de esperarse del Caballero! ¡Que gran velocidad! ¡Y Freed estaba siguiendo el movimiento de Kiba con sus ojos!

¡SWISH!

¡Con el sonido del viento, había una espada demoniaca dirigiéndose hacia Freed! ¡Kiba lanzó una de sus espadas demoniacas cuando estaba usando las espadas demoniacas como sendero! ¡No! ¡No es solo una! ¡Hay varias espadas demoniacas yendo de todas las direcciones!

—¡Ujaa! ¡Ese es un buen truco de circo! Pero...—

¡KACHIN! ¡KACHIN! ¡KACHIN!

—¡Mi Excalibur es Rapidly! ¡No hay forma de que pierda en velocidad!—

¡Freed destruyó todas las espadas! ¡Que velocidad tan aterradora!

—… Saji-senpai está en camino—

Koneko-chan anuncio desde atrás. Mientras yo estaba distraído ella avisó a Saji ¿eh? Viendo la pelea no sé si hará alguna diferencia que venga o no. Espero que se encuentre con Xenovia e Irina de camino.

* * *

—Tenían que estar en la otra punta de la ciudad—

Al momento de recibir el mensaje de Koneko-san avisé a Irina y Xenovia. Ellas estaban más cerca, de todas formas decidí ir a ayudar.

—…Destruir a Excalibur. Ustedes dos…—

Solo para dar media vuelta y largarme de ahí corriendo como pollo sin cabeza. Únicamente necesité oír la voz de Gremory-senpai para saber que NO quería estar ahí.

Bueno ya que estoy por aquí, mejor no perder tiempo.

Como no sabía por donde empezar camine en una dirección aleatoria. Debería ser capaz de sentir el aura sagrada de las Excalibur si están cerca o por lo menos encontrarme con Kiba o el dúo dinámico por el camino. Miré al cielo, se estaba haciendo tarde, pronto el sol se ocultaría y Kokabiel empezaría a hacer de las suyas. Tengo que darme prisa.

Empecé a trotar, no faltaba mucho para la noche. Quizás debería activar el [Sunshine] antes de que el sol se oculte por completo y luego activarlo de nuevo… No, para lo que queda de luz no merece la pena, además por la noche solo dura media hora. Sí, mejor reservarlo. También está la duda de si podré derrotar al cadre en media hora o si lo hago en cinco segundos.

Seguí buscando durante un par de horas, pero nada. Cuando me di cuenta el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Ahora la cosa se vuelve peligrosa. Debo estar alerta. Con todos mis sentidos agudizados al máximo.

—Hola Saji-san—

—¡KYAAAAAAA!—

Soltando un gritito salte al otro lado de la calle.

—¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! ¡NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ ACECHANDO A LA GENTE CUAL DEPREDADOR NOCTURNO!—

—Perdón jeje—

—… ¿Dónde está Xenovia?—

Irina se rascó la nuca y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Ya veo… Bueno, tendrás que conformarte conmigo por el momento—

Le eche un vistazo a su atuendo.

—Por cierto… ¿En serio vas a pelear así?—

Ahora que no llevaba una capa que la cubría podía ver perfectamente su atuendo y… No dejaba nada a la imaginación. ¿En serio es un atuendo que deba llevar un miembro de la iglesia?

—¿Cuál es el problema?—

—…— golpee mi puño con la palma de mi mano como si comprendiese algo —Ya entiendo. Es algo sexual—

—¡Claro que no!—

Ella lo negó rápidamente con la cara roja.

—¿Entonces?—

—¡Es cómodo y flexible!—

—Mmmmm—

No estaba muy convencido, Irina lo notó e hizo un puchero.

—Mejor dejemos el tema y busquemos a Xenovia y Kiba. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la dirección que…?—

¡!

¿Qué es esta sensación? ¡Mis instintos de supervivencia me gritan que me mueva!

—¡Shidou-san!—

Tarde, muy tarde. Una luz dorada cruzó el cielo nocturno y se estrelló contra el suelo creando una explosión que me mando a volar por los aires. Rebote en el asfalto hasta chocar contra una pared. ¡Arg! ¡Mis costillas! ¡Definitivamente mis costillas están rotas!

—Hijo de …— me levante apoyándome en la pared medio destruida —¡Shidou-san!—

Mire en la dirección de la explosión, un cráter se había formado en el lugar de impacto de aquella luz. Irina no estaba ahí, ni a los lados tampoco, solo queda…

Mire al cielo y abrí los ojos. Había alguien flotando en el cielo con la luna detrás de él. Era un ángel caído que tenía sus alas negras saliendo de su espalda. ¡¿Él tenía 10 alas negras?! Era un hombre joven, con orejas puntiagudas y pelo largo, llevaba una túnica negra con accesorios. No hay duda alguna. La identidad de ese tipo es obvia.

—¡Kokabiel!—

Él sonrió, una sonrisa arrogante y malvada. Daban ganas de pegarle en la cara con tan solo verla. En su mano estaba el cuerpo de Irina cubierto de sangre, aun respiraba, pesadamente, pero respiraba. El cadre extendió sus alas y se alejó del lugar con Irina.

¡Mierda! ¡Debí haber activado el [Sunshine] nada mas sentir el peligro!

Golpee la pared con ira e impotencia. Apreté los dientes, la presencia de Kokabiel iba en dirección a la academia. Sona se habrá dado cuenta, tengo que ir a apoyarla.

Kuh

Llevé mi mano a la boca ¡estaba tosiendo sangre! La energía residual de la lanza de luz recorría mi cuerpo como si fuera veneno. Incluso si no me golpeó directamente… Esta es la diferencia entre un Cadre y un demonio de clase baja. Empiezo a tener miedo de morir otra vez.

—¿Estas bien?—

Una voz monótona me preguntó.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ophis? Deberías estar en casa—

—Puse una, barrera— Ophis inclinó la cabeza —Estas herido—

—Sí, Kokabiel me pilló por sorpresa—

—¿Debería matarlo?—

Una pregunta totalmente seria por parte de la Ouroboros, como siempre su voz no cargaba ninguna emoción, pero eso no quitaba que estaba completamente seria. Si se lo pedía, ella sin duda mataría a Kokabiel. Estaba tentado a decirle que sí, no… Tengo que hacerlo yo, nadie debe saber que Ophis estaba en la ciudad.

—No, yo lo haré—

Ella colocó su pequeña mano sobre mis costillas, un aura negra cubrió mi torso. ¡Kuh! Podía notar como mis huesos eran reconstruidos y recolocados. La energía sagrada se esfumaba de mi cuerpo. La aura desapareció y Ophis quitó su mano. Estaba a mi 100% otra vez.

—Gracias, te debo una—

—Entonces…—

—No me voy a unir a la Brigada— la corté rápidamente —Mañana te compraré unos donuts—

Una chispa paso por sus ojos, fue muy rápido, pero la noté. ¿Mencioné que la loli frente a mi tenía una pequeña obsesión con los donuts? Desde que está en mi casa gasto más dinero en donuts que en cualquier otra cosa.

—Tengo, otra petición—

—Normales o chocolate, solo un sabor—

—No era, eso… Normales—

—… ¿Entonces?—

—Quiero, verte pelear— antes de contestarle continuó —Nadie me verá—

Suspiré y asentí. Si nadie la veía entonces no hay problema. Así que quiere verme en acción, bueno no es como si pudiese negárselo si realmente quería y ya que ella había puesto una barrera en mi casa entonces Kaho y Gengo están en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

—Bien, en marcha entonces—

Mi corazón latía a mil, estaba nervioso. Me iba a enfrentar a un líder de una facción enemiga, espadas sagradas de leyenda y explicarle a Sona el porqué me metí en todo esto.

…

¿Es normal que me dé más miedo lo último?

Mire a mi lado, Ophis ya se había ido. En verdad espero que se oculte bien. Volví a mirar adelante, ya podía ver la academia. Una barrera la cubría por completo lo cual indicaba que la batalla ya había empezado.

Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarme. Ya era hora.

—**¡Sunshine!**—

* * *

—... ¿Qué quieres decir?—

Buchou preguntó con duda. Kokabiel se echó a reír en voz alta, como si lo encontrara realmente divertido.

—¡Fujajaja, fujajajajajaja! ¡Eso es! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! ¡La verdad no fue revelada a ustedes, los rangos más bajos! Entonces voy a decirte. En la guerra entre las tres grandes fracciones, no sólo Los Cuatro Reyes Demonio, sino también Dios murió.—

¡...! ¿Qu... qué... es lo que acaba de decir?... Todo el mundo se sorprendió y no podían creer lo que acaba de decir.

—Es normal para ustedes que no lo sepan. ¿Quién puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto. Sin Dios no pueden controlar su corazón y obedecer las leyes, ¿sabes? Incluso nosotros, los ángeles caídos y demonios no podíamos decirles esto a aquellos por debajo de nosotros. Ustedes sabrán dónde está la información acerca de Dios que se filtró. Incluso entre las tres grandes potencias, sólo la gente de arriba lo sabe. Aunque parece que Balba lo notó antes.—

... ¿Dios ya no existe? No... No puede ser... Es imposible...

—Después de la guerra, los que quedaron fueron los ángeles que había perdido a su Dios, los demonios que perdieron a la mayoría de demonios de clase alta y a sus Reyes Demonio, y los ángeles caídos que perdieron a la mayor parte de los ángeles caídos, aparte de los líderes. Así que no se agotaron simplemente. Todas las facciones cayeron tan bajo, que tenían que depender de los humanos para continuar sus generaciones. Especialmente los ángeles y ángeles caídos que sólo podría continuar su estirpe apareándose con humanos. Los ángeles caídos pueden aumentar si los ángeles caen. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentar su número después de perder a Dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros, ¿No?—

—... Mentira... es mentira...—

Un poco más lejos de mí, Xenovia parecía empezar a perder fuerza. Tenía una expresión de pánico, demasiado insoportable de ver. La creyente activa. La sierva de Dios. Una persona que vivió sirviendo a Dios y su misión. Si la existencia de Dios era rechazada y pierde la razón para vivir, sería natural para ser de esa manera. Incluso yo... yo estaría mordiendo mis labios pensando en lo que significaba mi vida.

—La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no se provoca a propósito. Esto significa que los tres bandos pasaron por el infierno de la guerra pasada. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si el comienzo de todo, Dios y los Reyes Demonio, estaban muertos. ¡Incluso ese bastardo de Azazel ha declarado que no habrá una segunda guerra, después de perder la mayoría de sus hombres en la guerra! ¡Es difícil de soportar! ¡Realmente es difícil de soportar! ¿Bajar las arma una vez que ya disparaste? No jodas. ¡No jodas! ¡Si hubiésemos seguido a partir de ahí, podríamos haber ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¿Hay algún valor en ángeles caídos que sólo pueden vivir invitando a los seres humanos que poseen sacred gears?—

Kokabiel declaró su argumento fuertemente. Su rostro expresaba ira. La verdad nos impactó más de lo que esperábamos. Asia-san se cubrió la boca con las manos, abrió mucho los ojos, y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Incluso si ella se convirtió en un demonio, su creencia no desapareció.

—... ¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios... está muerto? Entonces el amor nos dieron por él es...—

Kokabiel contestó dudas de Asia-san con una sonrisa.

—Eso es correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios ni su protección divina. Dios ya se ha ido. Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Está tomando el lugar de Dios y está al cuidado de los ángeles y los seres humanos. Bueno, si el sistema usado por Dios sigue en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo funcionarán. Pero si se compara con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba presente, el número de creyentes se redujo. Ese mocoso y la espada sagrada demoniaca de allí que fue capaz de crear, es porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Rey Demonio se rompió. En realidad, los poderes santos y demoníacos no pueden fusionarse. Si los que gobiernan ambos poderes, Dios y el Rey Demonio, desaparecen, ocurren un montón de fenómenos únicos.—

Entonces, la razón por la cual se creó la espada sagrada demoníaca no fue una coincidencia. Resultó así porque Dios no existe. Qué sarcasmo. Escuchando las palabras de Kokabiel, Asia-san se dejó caer en el suelo.

—¡Asia! ¡Contrólate, Asia!—

Ise-kun la abrazó y la llamó. No era extraño para ella recibir un shock. La mayor parte de su vida fue dedicada a servir a Dios. Ella sacrificó su vida porque creía que Dios existía. Un montón de cosas deben estar pasando en su interior. Incluso si me rebelé contra Dios, la mayor parte de mi vida también creí en Dios. Incluso mis compañeros... me sentí confundido... ignorándonos a nosotros, Kokabiel puso su puño en el aire.

—¡De ahora en adelante, voy a empezar una guerra! ¡Voy a tomar sus cabezas como un regalo! ¡Incluso si estoy solo, voy a continuar desde donde lo dejamos! ¡Les voy a mostrar a Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros, los ángeles caídos, somos los seres definitivos!—

CRASH

¡Algo destruyó la barrera que cubría la escuela! ¿Qu… Que es esto? Una enorme presión cayó encima de mi, como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado. Un enorme poder, mayor incluso al de Kokabiel, no, no era solo mayor. El de Kokabiel palidecía ante este. No podía evitar sudar, a mi alrededor mis compañeros, incluso Kokabiel, se encontraban en la misma situación que yo.

—¿Seres definitivos? Vaya chiste—

Una voz habló detrás de mi. Todos nos giramos para ver quien era.

—Siento el retraso, ahora dejadme el resto a mi—

Aquel que dijo esas palabras de disculpa era el secretario del consejo estudiantil, Saji Genshirou. El peón de la nobleza Sitri caminaba tranquilamente, oleadas de poder salían de su cuerpo constantemente. ¡El poder abrumador que sentía venia de él!

Saji camino pasándonos con un aire de calma y confianza, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Kokabiel.

—Xenovia, lo siento—

—¿Eh?—

—No pude proteger a Shidou-san, pero esta vez los protegeré a ustedes—

—Eh… No, espera. Irina está viva, fue curada por Asia Argento y ahora está descansando—

Saji miró a Xenovia por unos segundos y sonrió con alivio. Luego volvió su vista a Kokabiel y continuó caminando.

—¿Sabes? Antes de venir estaba nervioso por luchar contra un cadre, contra alguien que es mencionado en la biblia, alguien que sobrevivió a la guerra entre las 3 facciones. Pero después de comparar tu poder con el mio— se paró frente a él y alzó la cabeza para verle a los ojos —Solo siento pena—

FUOSH

—¡Guah!—

¡En un instante el brazo y las alas del lado izquierdo de Kokabiel fueron arrancadas! Fue demasiado rápido, no pude ver nada. Sangre salía del hombro y la espalda de Kokabiel, que dio varios pasos atrás mientras se sujetaba el hombro y se quejaba del dolor.

—¡Maldi…!—

Saji silencio a Kokabiel, dándole una bofetada con el dorso de la mano que lo mandó a estrellarse contra un edificio de la escuela. El impacto destrozo parte del edificio y creó una cortina de humo.

—Lo he dejado inconsciente, incluso con todo lo que ha hecho. Matarlo traería problemas—

…

Nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué podíamos decir? Con todo lo ocurrido, con todas las dificultades que Kokabiel nos hizo pasar… Hemos ganado, por fin ganamos. Pero estábamos demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer o decir nada.

—Pero que carajo…—

Todos menos Ise-kun. Saji iba a abrir la boca, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, miro al cielo con seriedad.

—Fufufu interesante—

Una armadura plateada de color blanco. Había joyas en diversos puntos de la armadura. También tenía una armadura en la cara, así que no pudimos ver la expresión de este usuario. Las ocho alas de luz cada vez mayores de la parte posterior estaban dando un resplandor divino en la noche oscura. Pero yo estaba familiarizado con la persona cubierta con una armadura blanca. Tenía una forma y un color diferente, pero era similar...Era idéntica al Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Posiblemente todo el mundo a mi lado debió de pensar lo mismo. Así que todos nosotros entenderíamos al mismo tiempo. Entendimos lo que la cosa en frente de nosotros era.

—Otro reptil—

Saji habló, Saji-san no deberías decir eso ¿sabes? Ese es el Hakuryuukou, un dragón celestial. No es alguien al que le puedas llamar reptil. Aunque comparando la sensación que dabais tú eras más fuerte. Aun así no deberías decirlo.

—Vengo a recoger a Kokabiel por orden de Azazel, parece que os causo problemas. A la mayoría al menos—

El dragón blanco sacó el cuerpo de Kokabiel de los escombros y lo puso sobre su hombro.

—Parece que tengo que llevarme a Freed también. Hay cosas que tengo que preguntarle. Nos ocuparemos de él después de esto—

Se acercó a Freed, que estaba en el suelo y lo llevó con su brazo. Luego trató de volar mientras extendía sus alas de luz después de mover ambos ojos.

[¿Me estás ignorando, eh, Blanco?]

Una voz que escuché por primera vez. La voz venía de Ise-kun. Su guante estaba radiante.

[Así que estabas despierto, Rojo.]

La joya de la armadura de Albión también brillaba con un color blanco. ¿Fueron los dos dragones que residen en las joyas comunicándose?

[Por fin nos conocemos, pero en una situación como esta.]

[Eso está bien. Es nuestro destino el luchar algún día. Este tipo de cosas suceden.]

[Pero Blanco. No puedo sentir la hostilidad de ti como antes.]

[Rojo. Tu hostilidad es muy baja también.]

[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesan más que luchar.]

[Eso es lo que parece. Deberíamos divertirnos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No estaría mal, ¿no? Nos vemos de nuevo, Ddraig.]

[Eso también sería divertido, ¿eh? Hasta entonces, Albión.]

La conversación fue entre Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou. Ambos se despidieron, pero Ise-kun se adelantó y parecía molesto.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Quién demonios eres y que crees que haces?!—

—Lo siento rival-kun, pero no tengo interés en ti, no por el momento—

Él se convirtió en una luz blanca y voló. Todo el mundo enmudeció con el resultado que nadie había previsto. El círculo mágico de destrucción que Kokabiel propagó ya había desaparecido.

... Se acabó. Incluso si alguien se entrometió, esta ciudad se salvó. Entonces, el cadáver de Balba se metió en mi vista. Tal vez no había terminado aún... Porque hubo alguien que se hizo cargo de su investigación en la sede del Vaticano. Cuando me enfrente a esa persona, ¿qué voy a hacer con esta espada sagrada demoniaca?... yo todavía no lo sé. Pero ahora... Sí, sólo por ahora…

* * *

—Xenovia—

Le ofrecí mi mano a la exorcista que estaba en el suelo. Ella la tomó y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estas bien?—

—Yo… Dios está…—

Dios, la razón por la cual ella á peleado toda su vida, estaba muerto. Ella debía de estar destrozada por dentro. Asia-san se desmayó, pero Xenovia era una guerrera, no podía descomponerse en medio de la batalla.

Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos —La pelea terminó, no hace falta que sigas conteniendo tus emociones—

Apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro empezó a llorar, soltando toda la rabia y tristeza que estuvo conteniendo. Nos mantuvimos en esta posición durante unos minutos. Hasta que pararon de salir lagrimas y nos separamos. Xenovia mantuvo la cabeza agachada y soltó un susurro.

—Gracias—

Yo solo le di una sonrisa.

—Saji—

Oh mierda.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicar— eso me hizo sudar —aun así, buen trabajo—

—Gracias Kaichou…—

Sona levanto una mano, un circulo mágico se manifestó en la palma.

—Ahora, ponte a cuatro—

… Oh no


	3. Chapter 3

**He roto la maldición de los dos capítulos, ni yo me lo creo. Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows. Se os quiere. **

**Antes de empezar voy a dar un comunicado y a contestar a los pocos reviews que tengo XD.**

**Bien, lo primero. Black x Dragon x King, el fic que publique hace poco, fue solo para quitarme ideas de la cabeza y concentrarme en esta y otra que llevo tiempo queriendo hacer. Así que ignorarla, seguramente la borre cuando suba un par de capítulos de Sunshine o la otra. De todas formas también la subí a wattpad, por si alguien le interesa.**

**Ahora, los reviews.**

**Libertad the Second: ****Thank you very much my friend, it's a shame that you can´t continue yours. I hope you can retake it sometime in the future, please continue supporting me.**

**Akutzu Pentaghast: No tengo en mente dejarla, pero la inspiración tarda en llegarme como se puede ver. Gracias por el review.**

**Knightoftheice: Gracias, y sí. Xenovia tenía pensado emparejarla con el protagonista, Irina no lo tengo muy claro. Aunque si van a tener buena relación.**

**Guest: Entiendo tu punto y gracias por la crítica constructiva se aprecia. Tengo todo planeado para eso, claro, no puedo explicarlo todo en los primeros capítulos. Voy dejando pistas que se irán enlazando más adelante. De momento no hay ninguna, pero las abrá. Ahora, espero poder llegar lo suficiente lejos como para explicar lo que tengo en mente.**

**Bueno y con esto, vamos con el capitulo 3.**

**Saji vs Vali, Demonio Solar vs Dragón Celestial.**

**Pd: Soy malo escribiendo peleas, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

Mil, mil azotes por trabajar a escondidas en la misión de destruir Excalibur y otros mil por hospedar a dos exorcistas. Dos mil azotes reforzados con magia en total, menos mal que [Sunshine] seguía activo, así a penas lo sentí, pero la humillación estaba ahí. Peor aún, Ophis lo había visto todo y ahora pensaba que me iba el masoquismo. Al llegar a casa me estaba esperando en mi habitación, su típica ropa de lolita gótica remplazada por uno de cuero y un látigo. Tardé media hora en explicarle que no me iban esas cosas.

—Genshirou.— su voz seguía siendo la misma, pero había un toque de ¿irritación? —Debiste haberme, contado, sobre tus, fetiches sexuales.—

—¡¿Por que demonios lo haría?!—

Sacando una revista, contestó.

—Aquí dice que, para tener, una factible, relación sexual, hay que saber, los gustos, de tu pareja.—

…Voy a quemarle esas revistas.

—No somos pareja, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita.—

—Tengamos, una.—

—¿Para que? Si ni siquiera sabes sobre los sentimientos.—

.

.

.

El silencio se hizo, lo dije con un tono que no debí usar, no, ni siquiera debí decir esas palabras, por muy ciertas que fueran. Ahora me sentía mal. Ella había hecho mucho por mi, no se merecía este trato.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso.— me disculpe. — Pero ya hemos hablado de esto un montón de veces, no puedo unirme a la Brigada, no voy a arrebatarle su vida normal a mis hermanos.—

Si bien sé que Ophis aseguraría su seguridad, debido a que prácticamente me haría enemigo de todas las facciones y ellos no podrían tener una vida normal, al menos como demonio ellos estaban bajo la protección del clan Sitri, la mao Leviathan y podían seguir con su vida.

—Donut.—

¿Eso es todo lo que me pides como disculpa?

—Segundo cajón al lado de la nevera.—

Y ahí va, un dragón con un apetito voraz y dulce paladar. He tenido que esconder los donuts, no me pagan lo suficiente para saciar su estomago.

Mire a Ophis, volviendo a lo de antes, prometí enseñarle sobre los sentimientos, pero eso fue por… por imbécil. ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Sí, siento lastima por ella, sí, le tengo cariño y siempre fui de los que ayudan a los demás, culpo al shonen por eso, pero ni si quiera pensé en las consecuencias o en cómo voy a hacerlo. No tengo ni idea.

En fin, una promesa es una promesa. Siempre tienes que acabar lo que empiezas, si no puedes cumplir tu parte del trato entonces…

—Don't say a word, ¿eh?—

Ah, Sonata Arctica, siempre me das inspiración. Hasta que se repare la escuela tengo varios días libres, como recompensa por derrotar a Kokabiel, no seré yo el que se queje aunque no es propio de Sona el darme días libres. Bueno, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente.

Voy a salir con Ophis por ahí, si observa las relaciones de los demás quizás empiece a copiarlas e intentar entenderlas. Si una revista puede influenciarla, entonces yo también, creo… espero. Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

—Hora, de dormir.—

Ophis dijo eso mientras me daba toquecitos con el dedo en el brazo, en su boca había un donut, como la típica chica anime con la tostada en la boca. Lindo en verdad, no se podía negar. Mire el reloj en la pared, ciertamente era tarde. Levantandome me dirigí a mi habitación, con ella siguiéndome. Desde hace unos días dormía conmigo, con eso de que "un matrimonio tiene que dormir en la misma cama" que era cierto, pero es que no somos un matrimonio y eso no se lo metía en la cabeza.

No es como si pudiera echarla, no a estas alturas y tampoco me molesta dormir con ella, aunque eso no lo iba a admitir.

* * *

Al día siguiente me encontraba caminando por la calle con ropa casual, deportivas, vaqueros y sudadera negra. A mi lado, fuera de su vestimenta habitual, una diosa dragón que se veía extremadamente linda. Usando unos zapatos, medias con corazones, falda y camiseta negra, una chaqueta lila y una boina azul en su cabeza.

—¿Te, gusta?—

—Ah, sí. Te queda bien.—

Obviamente me sonroje, se veía extremadamente linda. Maldita sea ¡no soy un lolicon!.

—¿A, donde, vamos? —

—No tengo ni idea.— alcé una mano, en ella llevaba una bolsa con donuts. —Por el momento, busquemos un lugar en el que comer tranquilos, tal vez el parque.—

El parque era una buena opción, pensé. Un lugar tranquilo, con algunos árboles, una fuente en el medio y bancos para sentarse. Había poca gente así que eso nos daba privacidad, nadie nos iba a molestar, eso me dejaría pensar en cómo le iba a enseñar sobre los sentimientos a Ophis. Había buscado en internet métodos, pero eran para niños, no sé si funcionarían.

Bah, no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

—Oye Ophis ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—

Paró de comer y me miró, sus ojos grises fijos en mi figura.

—Acepto, casemonos.—

—¡No es eso! .—

Ella ladeo la cabeza de una forma linda. Sé que no lo hace a posta, pero desearía que así fuera, al menos así sería más sencillo. Suspirando decidí continuar.

—¿En verdad no sientes nada? ¿Ninguna sensación?—

—¿A que, te refieres?—

—Pues por ejemplo, te gustan los donuts. ¿No sientes nada cuando los comes? Como algo aquí.— lleve una mano a mi pecho. —Algo así como que cuando los ves quieres comerlos, pero no puedes y arrugas la frente.—

—No me gusta, no poder, comerlos.—

Mirando al donut en su mano respondió. Su cara de póker no cambiaba, ni tampoco el tono.

—Eso es que te sientes frustrada y triste, pero cuando puedes comerlos te sientes de otra forma, ¿verdad?—

—Me, gusta, comerlos.—

—Exacto, te sientes feliz, alegre por poder hacerlo.—

Ella ensancho los ojos y abrió la boca en forma de O, como si se diera cuenta. ¿Qué te parece? No iba tan mal.

—Me, gustan, los donuts.— miro al donut en sus manos y luego a mi. —Me, siento feliz, al comerlos.—

Lo va entendiendo, eso es bueno. Al final las explicaciones simples eran lo mejor. Y ha sido rápido, esto se merece un baile de la victoria.

—Pero, se siente, diferente. Me, gusta, comerlos, pero, me, gusta más, comerlos, contigo. Siento, más, felicidad.—

Vale, no sé cómo procesar eso. Ah, siento calor en mis mejillas, esto se debe a que una chica me ha dicho que es feliz a mi lado. Es vergonzoso, pero me alegra. Arg ¡no soy lolicon! A pesar de eso sus palabras sacan esta reacción de mi, se supone que soy yo el que tiene que sacarle sentimientos a ella no al revés.

—Ejem, me alegro.—

—No me gustó, que, no me, dijeras, tus fetiches.—

—¡¿Por qué tienes que sacar el tema ahora?! ¡olvida eso!—

Después de mi sobresalto, se hizo el silencio, incomodo para mi. Continuamos comiendo los donuts con tranquilidad. Menos mal que nadie nos había escuchado, sería muy vergonzoso y debido a su apariencia, fijo me encarcelaban.

—Genshirou, hace unos, días, me, dijiste, que no podíamos, casarnos porque no, te amaba, pero, me siento feliz a tu lado. ¿No es, lo mismo?—

Al terminar los donuts, Ophis dijo algo como eso, como si hablase del clima. Era una confesión en toda regla, pero viniendo de ella podía ser otra cosa perfectamente. Aun así ¿cómo contesto yo a eso? Sé que ella lo dice solo para que me una a la Brigada del Caos, ese fue su motivo para quedarse conmigo en mi casa hace unas semanas, casi un mes creo. Ahora me dice que se siente feliz estando conmigo, está más claro que el agua que no entiendo a Ophis, que se sienta contenta a mi lado puedo buscarle la lógica, he sido la única persona que no le ha pedido nada a cambio de algo, si bien no acepte unirme a su grupo. Le di una casa, un sitio donde pudiera estar tranquila, compañía y donuts. Lo ultimo parece una tontería, pero ahora tiene una obsesión con los donuts increíble.

Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas, ese no es el problema actual. Dios, Ophis, ¿no sabes lo que me haces verdad? De todas formas ¿Cómo le explico yo ahora?

—… Será mejor que lo veas.—

Me levanté del banco, ella hizo lo mismo. Voy a llevarla al cine, una peli romántica. Con suerte eso lo explicaría, porque yo no tengo idea. Nunca tuve novia, no soy bueno para estas charlas y por esto la idea de enseñarle sentimientos a Ophis fue una estupidez sentimentalista del momento. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan espontaneo? Debería pensar más en lo que hago. Mirando atrás, siempre hago esto, no pienso, actuo. Intento pensar, pero al final no lo hago. Tal vez sea un tonto.

—Dos para Kimi no na wa.—

Romance, fraternidad y amistad, varios tipos de amor. Confío en que al ver esta película Ophis lo entenderá mejor, sino, no sé que voy hacer. ¿Cómo lo hizo Issei en la novela? Ojala me acordase, eso lo simplificaría todo.

El de la taquilla nos miró raro, claro, una película romántica y un adolescente con una "niña". Sé cómo se ve. No pasa nada, tengo excusa. Acercandome a él le susurre.

—Es mi hermana, sé que solo nos parecemos en los ojos, eso es porque tenemos el mismo padre, pero diferente madre. Ella no lo sabe, así que agradecería que no lo mencionase.—

El tipo soltó un "oh" entendiendo y asintió. Esperando que disfrutásemos de la película nos dio las entradas.

—Bien Ophis, atiende. Hay varios tipos de amor.— al entrar camine hasta el cartel de la película. —El amor familiar, como el que ves cuando interactúo con mis hermanos y veras aquí entre estos personajes— señale a los familiares de los protagonistas. —El amor entre amigos, amistad.— esta vez señale a los amigos. —Y el amor que siente una pareja, romántico. El necesario para casarse.— indique a los protas. —Fijate bien en cómo interactúan unos con otros, como piensan y las acciones que hacen.—

Ella asintió, esperemos que esto salga bien. Se supone que esta película está en el top de las mejores, debería salir bien.

Al entrar en la sala pude observar que estaba llena de parejas, supongo que era de esperarse. Agarre la mano de Ophis y la lleve a nuestros sitios, justo en el medio. Los mejores sitios en mi opinión. Si bien no tenía mucho interés en la peli de por si, pero si hay que verla hay que verla bien. Ophis miró la pantalla con anticipación, su mano no soltaba la mía, aunque quisiera no podría soltarme. Las luces se apagaron y comenzó la peli. Aquí vamos, dejándole mis problemas a una película.

_[Aa kono mama bokutachi no koe ga ]_

* * *

Buaaaah, no puedo, no puedo contener las lagrimas. Ha sido hermoso, esta se ha convertido en mi película favorita. Que banda sonora, que animación, que profundidad, que sentimiento, que todo. Tengo que volver a verla ¡necesito volver a verla!. ¿Cómo pude tardar tanto en venir a verla? Necesito un pañuelo.

—Genshirou.— Ophis me llamó. —Quiero, volver, a verla.—

Yo también Ophis, yo también quiero. Asentí con fervor y aun sin soltarle la mano salimos de la sala. Tenía intención de comprar entradas para el próximo pase, que sería en dos horas. Hay que matar el tiempo hasta entonces.

Mientras pensaba en cómo, vi una tienda cercana a la entrada del cine. Lo que captó mi interés fue que en el escaparate tenían unas pulseras de tela roja, muy parecidas a la de la película.

—Ophis, mira. ¿Quieres esas pulseras?—

Mirando al escaparate, asintió rápidamente varias veces. Parece que estaba tan entusiasmada como yo, esa película nos gustó a ambos a tal punto. Después de comprar las pulseras, ate la suya a su muñeca derecha y la mia a mi muñeca izquierda.

—Ahora, estamos, unidos. Cómo, en la, película.—

—Igualitos— reí.

Ah, siento que me olvido de algo, ahora mismo lo único que ocupa mi mente es Kimi No Na Wa y lo bien que se lo está pasando Ophis, incluso si no lo muestra en su cara o tono de voz. Sus acciones y palabras lo hacen, al menos eso creo.

—Así que estabas aquí, Ophis.—

Inmediatamente me puse alerta ante esa nueva voz. Preparandome para activar el [Sunshine] en cualquier momento. Me puse recto y junto con Ophis, miré a donde provenía la voz. Un joven de pelo grisaceo claro y ojos color avellana, viste una camisa de cuello en V verde oscuro con una chaqueta de cuero negro de cuello alto sobre ella. También usa jeans burdeos con una cadena de plata cayendo sobre ellos y tres bandas de cuero negro rodeando su pantorrilla derecha, y zapatos negros con hebillas negras. Lo acompañaban un hombre joven vestido con una armadura china del periodo de los Tres Reinos, un joven rubio con un mechón que cruza su cara, vestido con un traje formal, Detrás de estos tres había dos chicas, la primera con apariencia de niña de 14-15 años, pelo rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Vestida como una brujita, un gorro de bruja azul con estrellas y una capa del mismo color con estampados de flores rosas, la otra mujer era más mayor, pero igualmente joven a los otros tres, con pelo negro y ojos avellana con rasgos felinos, un cuerpo voluptuoso y preciosa cara. Su atuendo consiste en un kimono negro, un obi amarillo, un conjunto de cuentas doradas y una diadema adornadamente detallada. El kimono cuenta con un interior rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dando vista a su gran pecho.

O en pocas palabras, un grupo de personas que llaman mucho la atención. Literalmente todas las personas de la calle los estaban mirando y sacando fotos, menos mal que estamos en Japón, seguramente piensan que son cosplayers. Llevé una mano a mi cara, haciendo un facepalm ante esto. Con un suspiro mire al equipo Vali.

—El Hakuryuuko y su grupo de amigos, ¿tú no estabas con los ángeles caídos?—

—Este lado es más interesante.— contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Y tú no estabas con los demonios?—

—Lo estoy, no soy miembro de la Brigada, simplemente estoy con ella.—

—Hablando de eso.— el rubio con traje habló. —Soy Arthur Pendragón, un placer. Venimos a preguntarle a Ophis el porqué de su ausencia en la base. Ya va a pasar un mes.—

Ophis, me miró por un momento, agarró mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y se la mostró al grupo mientras decía.

—Genshirou, es mi esposo, me voy a, quedar con él.—

Todo el color se drenó de mi cara, una cosa era decirlo estando los dos solos y otra declararlo a otra gente. Ellos obviamente tuvieron una reacción normal, abrir los ojos y sorprenderse. Girando mi cabeza mecánicamente miré a Ophis.

—O… Ophis, pensé que habíamos solucionado este tema.—

—Que no te unas, a la Brigada, da igual. Ahora, estamos, conectados.—

Oh… lo entendió así, pues claro, claro que lo iba a entender así. Es Ophis, su razonamiento es diferente al de los demás. ¿Sabes que? Lo dejare estar, aun sigo con la euforia de la película y nada me va a quitar eso. Ya lo arreglare después.

—Ignorar eso.— les dije. —De todas formas, ya os contestó. Así que si no vais a necesitar nada más, tengo una película que volver a ver. — mire mi reloj viendo que ya había pasado media hora. —Anda, pues aun me queda hora y media. ¿Una pelea?—

—Acepto.— Vali siendo como es, acepto inmediatamente.

—Perfecto, quiero quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me dejó Kokabiel. — Mire al cielo al decir eso, comprobando la posición del sol. —Incluso si se estaba conteniendo y lo pille por sorpresa, fue decepcionante. —

Baje la mirada para ver a Vali, el sol no estaba cerca de ocultarse, pero estaba lejos de su apogeo. Esto podría ser interesante.

—Kuroka.— llamó a la pelinegra. —Prepara una barrera.—

—Entendido-nya, creare una barrera espacio-tiempo para que podáis destruir cuanto queráis-nya.—

Vali me miro, yo asentí con una sonrisa, él hizo lo mismo. Ambos estábamos emocionados por la pelea. Aunque antes tenía que poner dos reglas. Así que una vez fuimos transportados a la barrera de Kuroka levante la mano.

—Antes de empezar, quiero poner dos reglas. La primera, ninguno ira a matar, la segunda, da igual lo que pase, en cuanto se cumpla una hora desde el inicio nos detendremos. No quiero perderme la peli.—

—Me parece bien.—

Después de acordar las reglas y poner el cronometro, ambos nos alejamos, caminando a los extremos de la barrera sin quitarnos la vista de encima.

[¡Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

A medida que la voz Albion resonaba, Vali fue envuelto por una luz blanca y cuando se desvaneció, ya llevaba la armadura blanca del dragón emperador blanco. Justo como cuando vino a buscar a Kokabiel.

Cogí aire y active el [Sunshine]. Sentí el poder fluir por mi cuerpo de forma instantánea, era calído y poderoso, me intoxicaba. Era difícil estar cuerdo con este poder ¡y no era lo máximo que podía sacar!.

—Arg, ¡¿pero que pasa con este calor?!—

—No solo el calor ¡que aura tan tremenda!—

Exhalando, miré al Hakuryuuko ignorando todo lo demás.

—Vamos a bailar, reptil.—

Respondiendo a mi provocación, Vali se lanzó contra mí a gran velocidad, para cualquier otro era como un cometa blanco cayendo contra el suelo. Para mí no. Cerrando el puño, di un paso atrás colocando mi cuerpo de lado esperé a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para darle un upercut en la barbilla de su casco. Obviamente debido a la velocidad y la inercia no pudo detenerse a tiempo ni esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno lo que rompió su casco y lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la barrera. Vali cayó con fuerza creando una cortina de humo.

Poniendome recto, mire con expectación el humo esperando a que mi oponente saliese de ahí, cosa que pasó cuando salió disparado de nuevo hacia mí. Alzó el puño para golpearme en la cara, pero lo bloquee con el antebrazo y contraataque con mi propio puñetazo, él intentó bloquearlo como hice yo, pero eso solo provocó que tanto la armadura como su brazo se rompieran y saliera disparado de nuevo. La diferencia en poder era clara.

Rebotó varias veces en el suelo hasta quedarse quieto, para luego levantarse. Con su brazo bueno se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca debido a mi primer golpe y luego reparó su armadura. Su brazo roto colgaba como un peso muerto.

—Eres fuerte.— me alagó. —pero, debiste haberme esquivado.—

[Divide]

¡Kuh! ¡que! ¡noté como si algo de mi poder se desvaneciera! Pues claro, él puede dividir el poder de sus enemigos y añadirlo al suyo. Además, debido a que el sol bajaba cada vez me hago más débil. Ambas cosas combinadas y acabare mal.

—¡Guh!— Vali se quejó.

[¡Es demasiado poder! ¡En este estado no podemos usar la división o acabaremos mal!]

Menos mal que no soy el único con dificultades.

—Eso parece, tendremos que usar eso si queremos usar el [divide] con libertad.— Vali me miró sonriendo o eso creo debido a que su casco se reparó no podía verle la cara. —¡Genshirou! ¡eres fuerte! ¡luchar contra oponentes fuertes es lo que me mueve! ¡me alegro de haberte encontrado hoy!— un gran aura comenzó a salir de él.

—Yo, aquel que despertara.—

El aura que expulsaba se hizo más potente.

—Soy el dragón celestial que robó los principios de la supremacía de Dios.—

Su armadura comenzaba a cambiar, haciéndose más grande a la vez que partículas de luz color azul se manifestaban a su alrededor.

—Envidio al infinito y persigo al sueño.—

Cada vez se parecía más a un dragón occidental.

—Yo me convertiré en el dragón blanco de la supremacía.—

Su transformación estaba completa.

—¡Te llevare a los limites más lejanos de la inocencia!—

—¡Juggernaut Drive!—

¡Con un potente rugido expulsó una increíble cantidad de aura! Así que esto se sentía el estar en frente a la Juggernaut Drive. ¡Fascinante! ¡me pone la piel de gallina!

—¡Genshirou! ¡mi tiempo en este estado es limitado! ¡así que divirtámonos lo más que podamos!—

Por fin, estaba viviendo una pelea de anime. ¡¿Cuantas veces soñé con algo como esto?! Con el mismo fervor que mi rival, expulse todo el poder que [Sunshine] me permitía en este momento.

—¡Ven! ¡Vali!—

No hacía falta decirlo, ambos salimos disparados el uno contra el otro creando ondas de choque y desquebrajando el suelo a nuestros pies. Lo siguiente que pasó fue una gran explosión al encontrarse nuestros puños.

Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe.

Intercambiamos golpes a una velocidad que se consideraría divina, con cada choque su armadura se agrietaba y mis puños temblaban. Estabamos parejos, ambos hacíamos daño y lo recibíamos. Era un ciclo de golpes puño contra puño, sin embargo él iba ganando terreno a medida que el tiempo pasaba, hasta que el ciclo se rompió y acertó un golpe en el centro de mi torso.

El golpe cortó mi respiración y me mandó a volar, cruce el campo de batalla en poco tiempo, choque contra el suelo de forma violenta. Creando un gran cráter con mi espalda. No tenía tiempo para quejarme, sabía que en poco tiempo Vali estaría sobre mí y no me equivoque. Tan pronto me puse de pie ya estaba viniendo hacia mí. Alcé la mano creando un sol de gran tamaño y se lo lancé como una bola de baseball.

—¡Cruel Sun!—

Vali contraatacó con un rayo de energía blanca que salió de su boca, ambos ataques chocaron, luchando por la dominación. Estaba claro que yo acabaría perdiendo el choque así que tenía que actuar rápido, cerrando mi mano en un puño grité.

—¡Pride Flare!—

El cruel sun estalló en un mar de llamas y calor. Ambos salimos volando una vez más, esta vez me recompuse en el aire y caí de pie. Mirando al frente esperando a Vali.

[Divide]

La voz de Albion resonó y mi poder se redujo más.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Dividió mi poder hasta el punto en el que ya no pude mantenerme de pie. Caí al suelo mirando en su dirección.

—Así que este es el limite.— escuche la voz de Vali. —Incluso en Juggernaut Drive tengo un limite de veces que puedo dividir tu poder. — se notaba cansado, su armadura se rompió y volvió al estado Balance Breaker, esta también se rompió y quedó en su estado base. Respiraba agitadamente. —Es mi victoria, fue una pelea realmente divertida, Genshirou.— miró a donde estaba su grupo junto a Ophis. —¡Le fay! ¡Te necesitamos!—

La brujita no tardó en llegar y sin necesitar ningún tipo de orden convocó dos círculos mágicos comenzando a curarnos.

* * *

Despues de la pelea, todos fuimos al cine a ver la pelí como habíamos planeado, cosa que encantó a Le Fay y Kuroka. Al terminar ambas no pararon de hablar sobre ella mientras Ophis comentaba algo ocasionalmente. Por mi parte hablaba con Vali, Arthur y Bikou.

—Tenemos que repetir esto.— comenté. —No salgo muchas veces con amigos.—

—¿Amigos?—

—Claro, los guerreros nos entendemos mejor a través de nuestros puños. Durante nuestra pelea lo vi claro, no eres un mal tipo. Definitivamente eres alguien con el que puedo llevarme bien. Ademas, Arthur es alguien educado y Bikou es el tipo con el que saldría por ahí de fiesta.— me encogí de hombros. —Y que seáis miembros de un grupo terrorista me da igual, vuestra jefa lleva viviendo conmigo desde hace casi un mes.—

—Ya veo… no estaría mal tener contacto contigo.— alzó el puño. —Poder pelear contigo más veces también estaría bien.—

—La próxima vez ganaré yo.— choque mi puño con el suyo.

Y así nace una amistad, después de pegarnos una paliza mutua y ver una película. Esta era la segunda amistad que forjaba por mí mismo en este mundo, la primera siendo Ophis. Me sentía bien, incluso si este no fue el propósito con el que salí de casa. Bueno, la vida es impredecible.


	4. Chapter 4:Episodio de play piscina

**Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo 4 de Dxd: Sunshine**

**Guest: Totalmente.**

**Phelipebr: Me alegro.**

**Libertad the Second: Hello my friend, thank you for the review and your concern.  
**

**You are right, the situation here is difficult and is the main reason I'm writing again, lots of ideas but lack of time, now with covid thats not a problem. I do try to stay as healthy as possible :)  
**

**Regarding Level up! Dragon King, I searched for the original but didn't found it, but i did read the one i this site.  
**

**Also I am happy to know that you will be posting your original story or at least thinking of it.  
**

**Best regards my friend. Hope to read you soon.**

**Unknow1000: Eso tengo planeado, gracias por el review.**

**Capitulo 4: Episodio de pla… piscina**

* * *

—Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos. Encantado de conocerte, el Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei.—

—WIN!—

Ese instante, 12 alas negras azabache se expandieron desde la espalda del hombre.

Eso pasó hace unos 10 minutos.

Vali y yo habíamos estado observando la conversación entre Azazel y Hyodou. En cuanto Hyodou se fue, entramos al apartamento.

—¿Tenías que ser tan dramático?—

—Siempre lo es.— contestó Vali. —No puede evitar dar algo de espectáculo.—

Azazel nos miró como si le hubiésemos dado una puñalada.

—Que crueles son los jóvenes de hoy en día, ya no respetan a sus mayores.— fingió llorar. —Primero Vali y ahora su amigo demonio-kun. ¿El siguiente será Tobio?—

Me quedé mirándole, ¿este era el gobernador de los ángeles caídos? Por un lado era difícil de creer, por otro, al parecer los fuertes tienen personalidades raras o excéntricas. Ophis era la prueba de ello.

Vali lo ignoró completamente, caminando hasta la cocina para coger dos tazones de ramen instantáneo.

—Genshirou, su nombre es Genshirou.—

—Genshirou-Kun entonces, aun me sorprende que traigas amigos Vali. Más aun que ese amigo sea el peón de la hermana de Leviathan.—

Alcé una ceja, no recuerdo haber dicho nada de ser peón de Sona delante de él.

—¿Quiero preguntar?— miré a Vali.

—…No.—

Dejando los tazones de ramen en la mesa, Vali y yo nos sentamos a comer, Azazel volvió a su videojuego e intentó empezar una conversación.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo os hicisteis amigos?—

—Peleando.— contesté.

—¿Oh? ¿Y quien ganó?—

Señale a mi amigo de pelo gris con el pulgar. Este dejó de comer para añadir.

—Tuve que usar la Juggernaut Drive.—

Y volvió a comer, yo hice lo mismo. Por su lado, Azazel puso el juego en pausa y se nos quedó mirando.

Tos.

Empecé a toser debido a que al ver su cara, me dio la risa y al tener comida en la boca casi me atraganto. Vali me dio palmadas en la espalda al ver esto.

—Gracias—

Vali asintió. El caído, cambió su expresión y apagando la consola se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¿Un demonio de clase baja es así de fuerte? Impresionante.— se sentó frente a mi. —Y dime Genshirou-kun, ¿no te interesaría unirte al Grigori? Podría hacerte VIP, no suena mal, ¿verdad?—

—… ¿Quieres que traicione a mi rey, convirtiéndome en demonio renegado, yéndome al bando enemigo y de paso ponerme en la lista negra de Serafall Leviathan una siscon del más alto nivel?— lo miré con una cara de póker. —¿Te crees que estoy loco?—

—Tranquilo, si todo va bien. No seremos enemigos.—

Ante eso lo miré confundido. —Explícate.—

—Unos días antes, debido al acontecimiento que ocurrió en esta ciudad entre demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, las relaciones entre las tres facciones se habían visto afectadas hasta cierto punto. Como resultado, los principales miembros de cada facción se reunirían y discutirían el futuro. — Azazel explicó. —Por mi parte voy a proponer la paz entre los tres bandos.—

—Ya veo… Aun así voy a pasar, me quedo con los demonios.—

—La oferta seguirá en pie, por si cambias de opinión.—

* * *

Varios días más tarde, me encontraba en la entrada de la piscina escolar, las llaves de la puerta girando en mi dedo. Se suponía que hoy el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto vendría a limpiar la piscina a petición de Sona, una vez limpia podrían usarla.

Yo estaba aquí para abrirles la entrada, los vestuarios y el cuarto donde se guardan los productos de limpieza, además de vigilar que no rompan algo. Teniendo en cuenta que ya hemos tenido que cambiar varias taquillas del vestuario de chicas porque Koneko-san los había abollado, culpa del trio pervertido, pues por precaución me habían ordenado que vigilase.

También traje un bañador, por si se da la oportunidad.

—¡¿Saji?!—

Dejé de mirar las nubes, para girarme al escuchar mi nombre.

—Hyodou, Gremory-senpai, Hiejima-senpai, Asia-san, Koneko-san… ¿¡Xenovia!? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—

No pude evitar mostrar mi sorpresa al ver a la exorcista de pelo azul con el grupo Gremory.

—Me enteré de que Dios se ha ido. Así que me convertí en un diablo como un auto-abandono. Recibí una pieza de caballero de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan buena, mientras Durandal lo es. Así que pude convertirme en un diablo con 1 pieza. Y también me colocaron en esta escuela. A partir de ahora, soy estudiante de 2o año y también miembro del Club de Investigación Oculta.— explicó. —Dado que eres miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, quedo a tu cuidado.—

… Tardé un rato en procesarlo, pensé que había cambiado el canon casi por completo, pero al parecer no lo fue tanto. De momento.

—Ok…— asentí y mostré las llaves. —En fin, estoy aquí para abrir y vigilar que no rompáis nada.—

Gremory-senpai cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que íbamos a romper algo?—

Alcé una ceja y señalé a Hyodou y a Koneko.

—Hyodou, vestuario de chicas, taquillas, Koneko-san. No es una buena combinación.—

Hyodou palideció, mientras que Koneko sopló en sus puños como si estos fueran pistolas. Esos pequeños puños habían abollado innumerables taquillas. Por su parte Gremory solo pudo suspirar con una mano en su frente. Dándome la vuelta abrí la entrada y entré al recinto.

Después de abrir todas las puertas, me senté en el borde de la piscina vacía a ver como la limpiaban, de paso decidí empezar una conversación con Xenovia que estaba limpiando justo debajo.

—Y… ¿Cómo se lo tomó Irina? Lo de… Dios—

—No se lo dije. Ella tiene una creencia más fuerte que yo. Si se enteraba de la muerte de Dios, no sé qué le habría pasado.— sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Ella estaba muy decepcionada de que me convirtiera en un demonio. No podía decirle que fue por la ausencia de Dios. Fue una despedida incómoda la que tuvimos. Tal vez seamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos veamos.—

Me mordí el labio, eso era algo duro. Que tu compañero, tu amigo, se convierta en tu enemigo cuando tú solo quieres protegerlo. Me pregunto que podría decir para quitarle algo de ese peso que lleva en sus hombros. Entonces recordé algo importante.

—No se si ya os lo dijeron, pero los líderes de las 3 facciones bíblicas se van a reunir para una conferencia. Quizás, debido a eso Irina se entere de la verdad y puedas hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas.—

—… Tal vez.—

Arg, no soy bueno en esto. Rápido, cambia de tema.

—¿Ya te dieron un tour por la escuela? Puedo darte uno.—

—Ah, no hace falta. Asia ya me enseñó todo de arriba a abajo.—

—Oh…— no doy una.

— Pero, sí está bien contigo. Me gustaría hablar sobre algo más tarde.—

Asentí. —Sin problema. Por cierto ¿y Kiba?— aun acababa de darme cuenta de su ausencia.

—Tenía un trabajo y no pudo venir.—

Así que en principio sería Hyodou el único hombre si yo no estuviera. Que oportuno. Seguro me está maldiciendo en su cabeza.

No tardaron mucho en limpiar la piscina, la llenaron usando magia. Luego de eso fueron a cambiarse, yo incluido. Voy a aprovechar y darme un chapuzón, que hace mucho calor.

—Oye Saji, esto… Quería agradecerte por ayudarnos con lo de las Excaliburs.—

—No te preocupes, al final iba acabar metido en ese lio de todas formas.—

Fue una charla corta, no sabía cómo sentirme con Hyodou, Era un buen tipo, pero no habíamos hablado mucho y era un poco difícil conversar con él. Aun así somos compañeros peones y compartimos la misma ciudad, en algún momento podremos hablar sin dificultades, eso creo.

Salimos del vestuario para encontrarnos con… como decirlo, era la típica escena de un anime echii, el clásico episodio de playa, pero en versión piscina. Obviamente Hyodou se volvió loco con esto.

—Oye, Ise. ¿Cómo se ve mi traje de baño?—

¡Puh! La sangre se derrama de la nariz de Hyodou, era como ver una manguera.

Aunque esta vez lo veo normal, el diseño de traje de baño de Gremory está mostrando demasiado. La pequeña tela roja que es su brasserie apenas tapa sus pechos. Esto no es sólo un nivel donde se puede ver la parte inferior de sus pechos, era algo superior.

—Ara ara. Buchou, estás excitada. Ufufu, realmente querías mostrárselo a Ise-kun. Por cierto, Ise-kun, ¿cómo se ve el mío?—

Y entra en escena la yamato nadeshiko.

A diferencia de Gremory, lleva un traje de baño de color blanco puro. Como el de ella, la tela es pequeña. Me pregunto que diablos comen para tener esos… globos aerostáticos.

—Ise-san. Yo-yo también vine después de cambiar.—

Después de dar la vuelta vi a Asia de pie mientras se inquietaba.

Asia lleva puesto el traje de baño de la escuela con el nombre 'Asia' escrito en su pecho y todo. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy bien.

—Asia, ¡te ves genial! ¡Tu onii-san está profundamente conmovido! ¡Te queda muy bien!—

Asia no deja sonreír y está de buen humor gracias a las palabras de Hyodou.

—Ejeje. Estoy feliz de que Ise-san dijera eso. Koneko-chan también lleva traje de baño en la escuela.—

¡Ooh! Koneko-san lleva un traje de baño como Asia, ¡eh! La tarjeta de nombre 'Koneko' es lindo y maravilloso, así! ¡Sí, es el nacimiento de la adorable mascota!

…

Oh no, esto… ¿esto confirma que soy un lolicon? Mi reacción ha sido muy diferente a las demás. No, tiene que ser un error, solo se ve extremadamente linda, es la verdad objetiva. No es opinión personal.

Chiiiii.

Sentí la mirada penetrante de mi kohai y rápidamente dejé de mirar.

Gremory pone una mano sobre los hombros de Koneko-san, y mientras deja salir una sonrisa dice…

—Con eso, Ise, lo siento, pero...—

—No.— Koneko-san la interrumpió y me señaló. —Saji-senpai.—

—¿Yo que?—

—¿Koneko?— Gremory-senpai la miró, Koneko siguió señalándome. —Entiendo, Saji-san, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?—

.

.

.

—Sí, 1, 2. 1, 2.—

Estaba sosteniendo la mano de Koneko-san y ayudándola con ejercicios de pedaleo de pies.

Después de llegar a la piscina el favor que me pidieron hacer fue enseñar a Koneko-san que no sabía nadar.

La persona en cuestión Koneko-san está respirando pequeñamente en el medio con un sonido "Puwa-" y pedaleando sus pies con su máximo esfuerzo. De alguna manera, verla dando lo mejor de si es lindo.

—Sigue así, Koneko-chan!—

Asia-san está animando a Koneko-san desde el costado. Por cierto, Asia-san tampoco puede nadar.

Hyodou iba a ayudarla después con eso, aunque él me dijo que no era tan buen nadador. Aun así lo haría por Asia-san.

—Puwa-... Senpai, siento haberte hecho ayudarme...—

Koneko-san lo dice de una manera apenada.

—No, no, está bien. Ayudar con la práctica de natación de mi kohai es algo que realmente no me importa. Para eso estamos los senpais.—

No me importaba ayudarla, me servía de práctica para cuando llevase a Kaho, Gengo y Ophis a la piscina en las vacaciones.

—Oops, hemos llegado al final.—

Completamente pedaleando durante 25 metros y aún con energía, Koneko-san choca conmigo. Aunque fue una coincidencia, la percepción general sería que nos estamos abrazando.

No soy un lolicon, no soy un lolicon, ¡no soy un lolicon, maldita sea!

—Ah, ¡perdón Koneko-san!—

—Senpai es bastante amable.—

—¿Lo dices por este pequeño favor? Nah, creo que todo el mundo hubiera aceptado ayudar, más si es una kohai tan linda como tú.—

Koneko-san se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Kawaii, demasiada ternura para mis ojos.

—El aura de senpai es cálida.—

¿Mi aura? Ah, seguramente sea debido al [Sunshine], sí, mi aura no es la de un demonio, ya que la poco aura de demonio que tengo es completamente dominada por la abrumadora del [Sunshine]. Por lo tanto mi presencia debe ser brillante y cálida como los rayos del sol.

—Me alegro que te sientas cómoda con mi presencia. Ahora ¿damos otro largo?—

Ella asintió y volvimos al trabajo.

* * *

Al terminar las lecciones de nado y tomar un descanso. Gremory-senpai y Himejima-senpai comenzaron a pelear por Hyodou. No era algo que quería ver y mientras no destruyeran nada o si lo hacían, lo repararan no había problema. Por eso me escabullí hacia los vestuarios.

Sentándome frente a la puerta respiré profundamente, pero de repente sentí la presencia de alguien. Xenovia aparece desde adentro.

—Oh, es Genshirou. ¿Qué ha pasado? Y, el exterior parece un poco ruidoso.—

—Es mejor no salir ahora mismo. Y, tú también, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—

—Sí. Es mi primer traje de baño, así que me tomó algún tiempo ponrlo. ¿Me queda bien?—

Me pare a mirarla detenidamente. No es un traje de baño erótico como los de Gremory-senpai o Himejima-senpai, pero era un bikini que estaba enfatizando las curvas corporales.

Ah, después de todo, esta chica también tiene un buen cuerpo. Un cuerpo voluptuoso y definitivamente es guapa.

—Sí, creo que te queda como anillo al dedo. ¿Es la primera vez que usas un traje de baño? ¿Es debido a que la regla de la iglesia es tan estricta, que cosas ofensivas como esta están prohibidas?—

—Bueno, así es. Aunque antes de decir eso, yo no tenía interés en cosas como esta. Aunque las niñas aprenden a mi alrededor, las mujeres soldados dejan salir su insatisfacción por no poder tocar cosas así.—

Ya veo. No importa cómo lo veas, "La lucha parece encajar con mi naturaleza", ella es la clase de persona que puede decir ese tipo de cosas. Aunque yo, ahora mismo, no soy muy diferente. Disfruté bastante mi pelea con Vali.

—Pero, no sólo cambió mi futuro, incluso si es sólo un poco, quiero experimentar el entretenimiento que se adapte a las chicas, así es como me siento. Eso es lo que he empezado a sentir recientemente.—

Supongo que algo como eso es normal, su vida a dado un cambio radical en cuanto a reglas se refiere. Muchas puertas que estaban cerradas para ella se han abierto al volverse demonio.

—Saji Genshirou. Hay algo de lo que quería hablar.

—Gen está bien, o si lo prefieres Genrou o Shirou… No, olvida lo último, no quiero empezar a decir cosas como "la gente muere cuando es asesinada"— ladeó la cabeza, tampoco esperaba que pillara la referencia. —Es igual, es cierto que antes me dijiste que querías hablar, ¿es lo mismo que ahora?—

Ella asintió. —Sí. Gen, quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿tendrías un hijo conmigo?—

…

¿Hm? ¿Hm? ¿Qué acaba de decir esta chica ahora?

Xenovia inclina su cabeza dudosamente y dice —¿No lo oíste? Muy bien.—

—Gen, hagamos niños juntos.—

...

Esto tenía que ser una broma, ni de coña me ha podido decir algo como eso, ni Ophis me ha dicho algo así y eso ya es decir mucho. Xenovia me lo dice una tercera vez.

—Gen, hagamos niños juntos.—

—¡¿Qué?!—

Xenovia cierra mi boca que estaba dejando salir un fuerte grito.

—No grites tan fuerte o nos notaran.—

¡Decir que no grite, eso es imposible! ¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! ¡Hacer niños! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?!

—Tú, de repente diciendo eso...—

¿Estás loca? Es lo que quería decir.

—Sí, hablemos por turnos.—

—Nací y crecí en la sede de la iglesia, Roma, para que el elemento para poder empuñar espadas sagradas naciera, desde la infancia, por Dios, por la religión, me esforcé en mi formación y estudios. Desde la infancia, mientras decía eso, sueños y objetivos, todo estaba entrelazado con Dios y la fe. Por ejemplo, derrotar a los demonios fue por el bien del Señor, y el que propagaba eso, el Vaticano, mientras creía eso, nunca lo he dudado. Es por eso que, después de convertirme en un demonio ahora, se puede decir que mis sueños y objetivos han desaparecido.—

—Eso puedo entenderlo, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con hacer niños?—

Entiendo que toda su vida prácticamente se fue a la mierda y su estado mental puede no ser el mejor, pero de ahí a pedirme que le haga un hijo…

—Sí, mientras servía a Dios, había tirado la parte de mí, la felicidad de las mujeres. Mi cuerpo, mi corazón, lo sellé todo por el bien de la fe. Sin embargo, así, actualmente soy un demonio. ¿Qué debo hacer? Al principio no entendí. Después de preguntar a mi maestro actual, Rias Buchou...—

Los demonios son seres que poseen codicia, cumplen con la codicia, otorgan codicia y desean codicia. Intenta vivir como quieras.

Eso fue lo que le dijo.

—Por eso, me sentí libre de liberar lo que estaba sellado dentro de mí, y llegar a ser hábil en eso.—

¿Liberar tu codicia? ¿Todos tus deseos reprimidos? Sí, supongo que eso es lo que significa ser un demonio.

—Y entonces, mi nuevo objetivo es tener hijos.— cerró los ojos mientras asentía. —Sí, quiero tener hijos. Para ese propósito necesitas un hombre también, pero es genial, ¿verdad? Niños y al mismo tiempo podemos conocernos mejor.—

—No, no, no. Entendí la historia, pero ¿por qué yo?—

—¿Estás insatisfecho? Incluso si soy así, tengo un poco de confianza en mi cuerpo como mujer. Mis pechos no serán tan grandes de Rias Buchou, pero son más grandes que los de Asia. Creo que vale la pena verlos, ¿no?—

¡Ella dice eso mientras acaricia su pecho! ¡Había olvidado que este mundo era uno completamente obsceno, pero las acciones de esta antigua exorcista me lo ha recordado!

—Bueno, no voy a negar que quiero hacer algo así con una chica, pero es muy pronto para eso.—

Por no decir que Ophis me mataría, probablemente.

—Más que hacer niños, quiero que se conviertan en niños fuertes. Un poder especial en los genes del padre, o de lo contrario quiero mayor fuerza. Y ahí es donde creo que Gen es el más adecuado. El poder que demostraste contra Kokabiel. ¿Incluso si los niños no heredan esa fuerza, tal vez hereden el aura? Esta es una buena oportunidad. Definitivamente, esta es la guía del Señor… ¡Uh! Recé involuntariamente y recibí daño, pero así es. Y no hay ninguna presencia de humanos aquí. Probemos una vez ahora mismo. Si acaso, cuanto más rápido mejor.—

De repente, sin ninguna vacilación en absoluto Xenovia comienza a quitar su traje de baño delante de mis ojos. ¡Los pechos de Xenovia están siendo expuestos!

Antes temía ser un lolicon, pero ahora… Ahora no tengo tan claro eso.

—Yo también sé sobre el nacimiento de los demonios. Parece que es bastante difícil hacer niños. Especialmente ambos siendo pura sangre, es difícil, pero afortunadamente tanto tú como yo somos demonios reencarnados. La base es humana. Espero que si lo hacemos todos los días, dentro de 10 años, debería ser capaz de concebir. No, tal vez dentro de un día, ¿con un gran número de veces debería ser posible? Si incluyes eso, entonces creo que es posible dentro de 5 años. Ah, no hay ningún problema del lado de los niños también. Básicamente los criaré. Sin embargo, si los niños desean amor de su padre, entonces sólo en esos momentos quiero que juegues con ellos. Después de todo, para los niños, tanto el padre como la madre son necesarios.—

Tengo miedo ¡mucho miedo! ¡Ya lo tiene todo planeado!

—Desafortunadamente no tengo ninguna experiencia con los hombres. Planeo memorizarlo a partir de ahora, pero por ahora aprenderé con Gen que parece ser abundante con conocimientos sobre el sexo.—

¿De donde ha sacado esa idea? … No, no me digas que mientras estaba en mi casa encontró las revistas. ¡Pensé que las había escondido bien! ¡Maldita sea Ophis, al final voy a cumplir mi amenaza y quemarlas!

—Sujétame. Si haces el procedimiento para hacer niños correctamente no me importa que lo hagas como desees.—

Xenovia se lanza a abrazarme, por reflejo puse mis manos en sus hombros para detenerla. Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate, ¡¿qué pasa con esta chica?! Dice ese tipo de cosas con una cara tan estoica.

Chiiiiiiiii.

Sentí una mirada penetrante, alcé la vista y… ¡Waaah! ¡Ophis! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! La mitad de su cuerpo salía de un portal en el techo, estaba cabeza abajo como un murciélago. Me miraba fijamente con esos monótonos ojos grises, trague fuerte y me separé de Xenovia.

—¡Xenovia! ¡Estas cosas hay que… No se pueden hacer así como así! Además… Hyodou, sí Hyodou. Él tiene al sekiryuutei y es un pervertido, seguro tiene mucha más experiencia que yo.—

Agarré el traje de baño y se lo lancé a la cara, luego la empujé fuera de la habitación.

—Es mejor opción que yo, corre, ve a buscarlo.—

Bam.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Y ahora, a enfrentar a la diosa dragón que se cree mi esposa. ¿Estoy temblando? Creo que sí, sí, estoy temblando.

—Ophis… ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—¿Qué hacías con esa?—

Ignorando completamente mi pregunta, ella exigió una explicación. Creo que comencé a sudar, su mirada estaba haciendo un agujero en… en todo mi cuerpo, más que eso, me estaba quemando.

—Nada, no hice nada. Ni estaba a punto de hacer nada, es que es muy… impulsiva.—

—…—

—Por favor, deja de mírame así.—

Ella siguió mirándome de la misma forma. Esto me pone bastante nervioso.

—Ejem, volviendo a lo de antes ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Vine, ha avisarte. Vali, te, espera.—

Oh, era eso. Por un momento pensé que tenía una especie de alarma que le avisaba cuando me encontraba en una situación erótica. Supongo que he visto demasiado anime.

—También sentí que me eras infiel.—

…

Soy un bocazas.

Cuando iba a responder, una serie de explosiones se escucharon afuera. Golpeando mi cara con la mano, suspiré con cansancio. Hoy no era mi día, y aun no había terminado.

* * *

—Hakuryuukou, ¿cuál es el significado de esto? Si usted está teniendo lazos con los ángeles caídos, entonces más contacto de lo requerido…—

—Los dos dragones celestiales, los dragones que se llamaban así. Dragón galés y Dragón inglés. En el pasado, los relacionados no vivían una vida satisfactoria. ¿Cómo vas a terminar?—

Esto fue con lo que me encontré al terminar de limpiar el estropicio que causaron mis senpais en su pelea por Hyodou. Entiendo que se peleen, ¿pero tienen que fastidiar a los demás mientras lo hacen?

En fin, al parecer el grupo Gremory se había encontrado con Vali mientras volvían al campus, estaban todos ahí, incluido Kiba que acababa de volver al parecer, en la puerta… A la vista de cualquiera. Maldita sea Vali, seguramente querías hablar con el sekiryuutei, tu rival, ¿pero tenías que hacerlo donde llames la atención de cualquiera? Menos mal que no hay nadie más.

—No vine aquí a pelear hoy. Sólo quería ver la escuela que visité la última vez. Vine a Japón mientras escoltaba a Azazel, pero me aburría. No voy a luchar contra el dragón galés aquí, por no mencionar tengo mucho trabajo que hacer... Ah, Genshirou, te estaba esperando.—

Al verme, Vali me llamó, obviamente eso hizo que todos los ojos se posaran en mi persona. Suspirando, caminé hasta él, pasando de largo al club de investigación de lo oculto. Chocamos nuestros puños a modo de saludo y me coloqué a su lado.

—¿No podías esperarme en un lugar más alejado?—

—Lo siento.— se disculpó con una sonrisa. —Es que quería hablar un poco con mi rival.—

Aquí todos hacen lo que les da la gana.

—Saji-san.— Gremory-senpai me llamó con seriedad, aun así notaba el nerviosismo en su voz. Vali si que les había asustado. —¿Podrías darnos una explicación?—

—Vali, el Hakuryuukou aquí presente es amigo mio.—

Respondí con simpleza, ante esto todos ellos reaccionaron con un grito ahogado por la sorpresa. Gremory-senpai, fue la primera en recomponerse, como esperaba de una futura cabeza de clan, y me miró con seriedad. Suponía lo que me iba decir y ya tenía una respuesta.

—¿Tienes lazos con el Hakuryuuko, que está con los ángeles caídos? Acaso…—

—¿Me vas a juzgar por mis amistades? Ni eres quien para hacerlo, ni la más indicada.— La corte a media frase. —Disculpa mi forma de hablar, pero es la verdad. Ahora, si nos disculpas. Tenemos… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—

—Dijiste que había un local de ramen excelente.—

—Sí, cierto. Tenemos que ir a comer ramen. Hasta luego.—

Con eso Vali y yo nos retiramos. Cuando ya estábamos lejos, decidí hablar.

—¿Sabes que por ese numerito me he metido en un lío? Ahora se lo contará a mi rey y tendré que explicarle que tengo lazos con una facción enemiga.—

—No tendrías ese problema si te unieras a la Brigada.—

—Otro, ¿te has aliado con Ophis para reclutarme?—

—No.— alzó los hombros. —Solo digo la verdad.—

Negué con la cabeza, tenía razón en esa parte.

—Hablando de la Brigada, ¿tienes planeado algo para el día de la reunión de los líderes?—

Vali asintió. —Iba a desvelar mi linaje y el bando en el que estoy, seguramente haya un ataque también.—

No vio inconveniente en contarme esa información, al fin y al cabo tengo al jefazo del grupo en mi casa. Me iba a enterar de todas formas.

Aun así, menudos meses estoy teniendo, solo falta que… Oh mierda. Cubrí mi cara mientras soltaba un largo y pesado suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Se acerca el día de visitas en la academia.—

Debido a ser del consejo estudiantil, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer ese día, además de que un gran dolor de cabeza va a venir a causar conmoción.

Serafall Leviathan.


	5. Chapter 5: Día de las visitas

**Hola, aquí Zeon con el capítulo 5.**

**La verdad, no me esperaba esto. 35 favoritos, 45 seguidores y no sé cuantas visitas con tan solo 4 capítulos, no sé si es mucho o poco, pero para mi es algo increíble. No pensé que esta historia le fuera a gustar o interesar a tantas personas. Solo puedo dar las gracias. **

**Esto definitivamente motiva a seguir, así que… Gracias de verdad.**

**Contestando review.**

**Akutzu Pentaghast: Harem, Ophis ya está confirmada, Xenovia es 50/50 y el resto, ya se verá.**

**Y ahora a lo que venimos.**

**Capitulo 5: El día de visitas.**

* * *

Es el día de la visita.

Dicen que es una visita al aula, pero en realidad es más bien una exhibición de puertas abiertas. Es natural que esté bien que los padres vengan, pero también está bien que los estudiantes de la escuela media visiten y vean cómo son las clases. Es posible que los tutores de esos estudiantes de secundaria también vengan a visitarnos; es un evento bastante abierto.

No sólo los padres, sino también porque kouhais de la división de escuelas primarias de la academia Kuoh vendrán a visitarnos, nosotros de la división de la escuela secundaria estamos excesivamente nerviosos, ya que no queremos responder erróneamente frente a los kouhais.

Por supuesto, el consejo estudiantil tenía más responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Ya que teníamos que hacer que todo saliese bien, algo que en esta escuela era algo difícil. Añádele que dos de los cuatro reyes demonio iban a venir… Nada podía salir mal, corrección, nada DEBÍA salir mal. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que uno de esos reyes demonios venia de sorpresa, sin aviso y llamando mucho la atención, bueno… Mi día no iba a ser fácil.

—Gen-nii, no te olvides el bento.—

Mi hermana, Kaho, me trajo la comida en una caja. Después de calzarme, agarré el almuerzo y le acaricie la cabeza.

—¿Estas segura de que no quieres que os lleve?—

—Gen-nii tiene un día duro por delante y Vali-san nos va a llevar, no hay problema.—

Asentí y me despedí. Saliendo de casa me encontré con Vali, venía a recoger a mis hermanos y llevarlos al acuario. Ya que yo iba a estar todo el día ocupado y Ophis se había ido a hacer Maou sabe qué, se quedarían solos, era algo que no me gustaba. Por eso le pedí a Vali que los cuidara, tampoco es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Detrás de Vali, estaba la brujita de su equipo, Le Fay Pendragon. La menor de los hermanos Pendragon se había vuelto una visita habitual a esta casa, al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Kaho, tal vez por su cercana edad o su gusto similar por la cocina.

—Buenos días Genshirou-sama… Ouch—

Sus manos fueron a su frente, frotando el lugar que yo había golpeado con mi dedo.

—Nada de –sama, -san o Genshirou es suficiente. Ya te lo dije.—

Ella asintió aun con sus manos en la frente, Vali rio ante esto y me saludó con un movimiento de mano.

—Así que vas a hacer, ¿que exactamente?—

—Preparar todo para cuando lleguen las visitas, atender a las primeras clases, asegurarme de que los hormonados de los alumnos no hagan de las suyas, en especial cierto trio en el que se encuentra tu rival, guiar a los maou, hacer mi trabajo de secretario, hacer trabajo de nobleza y volver a casa.— miré a Le Fay. —Lo que me recuerda que, si quieres quedarte a dormir, he preparado un futon en la habitación de Kaho.—

La brujita asintió y Vali habló.

—Te espera un día duro Genshirou.—

—No tienes ni idea…—

—He lidiado con Azazel durante mucho tiempo.—

—Voy a lidiar con dos reyes demonio.—

—Azazel es un pervertido/científico loco con obsesión por las [Sacred Gears].—

—Ambos maous son siscones de nivel supremo, uno de ellos se viste como una chica mágica de anime que actúa de una forma infantil y le encanta llamar la atención. Además de querer hacer escenas lésbicas con su hermana sea en público o privado.—

—…—

—…—

—Ok, tú ganas.—

—Gracias.—

Dejándoles entrar me dispuse a volver a caminar, pero mi querido amigo aun tenía que decir algo.

—Por cierto, lo siento.—

—¿Uh?—

Mirándole con duda, él solo se rascó la nuca con una expresión complicada en su rostro y cerró la puerta. Encogiéndome de hombros sin saber a que se refería, seguí mi camino.

Como era temprano casi no había gente por la calle, el sol brillaba en el cielo despejado. Los pájaros cantaban, los gatos tomaban el sol, las pocas personas caminaban o hacían deporte.

En conjunto era una mañana muy tranquila y disfrutable.

…

Algo va a ir mal, lo presiento. Algo me dice que todo se va a ir al infierno en cualquier momento.

Y no me equivocaba.

Tan pronto llegué a la entrada de la academia, me paré en seco y resistí la necesidad de golpearme la cara con la palma de la mano.

Ahí, parado en la entrada, vestido con un traje elegante. El líder de los ángeles caídos, el gobernador Azazel me miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Que coño haces aquí?—

—Lenguaje.—

—… ¿Qué eres? ¿mi madre?—

—Por hoy… algo así.— su sonrisa, si podía, se hizo más grande. —Vali me dijo que tus padres murieron y me sentí mal que el bueno de demonio-kun que tanto me visita no tuviera a nadie que le apoyase en el día de hoy.—

Ah, por eso Vali se disculpó… Mi venganza será terrible.

—Visito a Vali, no a ti.—

—Pequeños detalles sin importancia, además Sirzechs y Serafall van a estar presentes hoy, hace mucho que no los veo.—

—Podrías esperar a la reunión…—

¿Por qué los problemas no paran de buscarme? Mi día ya iba a ser suficientemente complicado.

—Nah, bueno voy a esperar a los demás padres. Nos vemos luego, Genshirou-kun.—

Actuando como si nada, se alejó un poco a esperar a los demás adultos. No puedo creer a este tipo, hace lo que le da la gana incluso en territorio hostil. Es increíble, no hay otra forma de definirlo.

Bueno, al menos esto no puede ir a peor.

.

.

.

Me equivocaba, claramente.

Poco antes de que las clases empezaran, Xenovia me interceptó en el pasillo. A juzgar por las miradas de los alumnos Xenovia es popular entre los chicos. Ya que ella es una chica atractiva, no era algo extraño. Tal vez porque sus habilidades físicas también eran buenas, ella también es popular entre las chicas.

—¿Qué pasa Xenovia?—

Xenovia baja la cabeza ante mi pregunta.

—Lo siento por decir ese tipo de cosas de repente el otro día.—

Ese tipo de cosas, Ah, se trata de eso. Sobre hacer niños. Así que vino a disculparse por eso.

—Seguí hablando sin pensar en ti.—

Sí, de hecho tenía miedo. De repente hablando de hacer niños. No, en realidad me asustó más la presencia de Ophis.

—De repente hacer ese tipo de cosas es difícil después de todo, creo.—

Sí, sí. Así, así de simple. Por el momento, debemos mejorar nuestras relaciones hasta el punto de que podemos hacer cosas como esa. Bueno, conmigo no. Las consecuencias para ambos serian de un nivel apocalíptico.

—Por eso…—

Xenovia saca algo de su bolsillo… Espera ¡¿eso es?!

—Primero debemos practicar el uso de esto.—

Xenovia abre una cosa empacada en una pequeña bolsa delante de mis ojos, era un condón.

¡Un! ¡Maldito! ¡Condón!

¡En medio del puñetero pasillo!

Todos los ojos del pasillo estaban reunidos en la cosa que Xenovia sostenía.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué estás sacando en público?!—

¡Es un artículo extremadamente intenso para mostrar a los estudiantes de secundaria que están en un momento delicado! Más bien, ¡es totalmente malo sacarlo en la escuela!

Inmediatamente el pasillo se volvió ruidoso. Obviamente, en una academia llena de adolescentes con las hormonas a fuego vivo, que una chica saque un condón crearía escándalo.

—En el mundo en el que estaba, hubo disputa en el uso de esto, pero ponerlo en Japón sería más conveniente siguiendo el patrón del país después de todo.—

¡Eso no importa! ¡Haz algo con esta atmósfera! Todos en el pasillo nos miran a ti y a mí con miradas extrañas, ¿sabes?

—Xenovia, piensa antes de actuar ¿quieres?—

A mi respuesta, Xenovia inclina la cabeza, parece que no lo entiende muy bien.

Me había quedado claro, esta chica carecía de sentido común.

—Vete a clase anda… ¡Y guarda eso!—

.

.

.

De alguna manera comienza la clase, y desde la puerta abierta en la parte de atrás, los padres de mis compañeros de clase siguen entrando.

Como no, Azazel entra… con las manos en las caderas de dos mujeres, que eran madres solteras o eso quiero creer.

La clase era de matemáticas, algo bueno para mí ya que yo soy de ciencias. Al menos, no me avergonzaría frente a los padres de mis compañeros.

—Genshirou Saji, ven a resolver las ecuaciones de la página 125.—

Asintiendo, me levanté con el libro en una mano y caminé a la pizarra. Comenzando a resolver con facilidad los problemas.

—Ese es mi chico, un pequeño genio.—

Al final del aula, Azazel fardó con los demás adultos. Mirando atrás, vi que me estaba grabando con una cámara. Vaya, sí que se estaba metiendo en el papel ¿y de donde sacó la cámara?

—Impresionante ¿verdad? Es listo y tiene buena musculatura, aunque no es tan atractivo como su padre. Jajaja.—

Las madres rieron.

—Por cierto, ¿que hacéis esta noche? Podría invitaros a casa y mientras los niños juegan, nosotros nos dedicamos a nuestras… cosas.—

Esto les sacó un leve sonrojo, mientras reían en voz baja.

Oh… Oh, ahora lo entiendo, me estaba usando para ligar. Era la típica estrategia que usaba el niñero para ligar con las madres solteras. Lo que me faltaba, que se acostase con las madres de mis compañeros.

Esto no puede estar pasando, es demasiado vergonzoso.

Agarrando la tiza con fuerza, la lancé como un proyectil hacia él. Debido a que se estaba riendo no lo vio venir y fue golpeado de lleno en el centro de su frente. El impacto fue lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer que su cabeza se echara para atrás.

—¡No me uses para tus tácticas de ligue! ¡Viejo verde!—

—¡Saji! A tu asiento—

—¡Perdón sensei!—

Encima tengo que disculparme.

Volví a mi asiento con un suspiro, mis compañeras de nobleza que eran de mi misma clase; Momo-san, Reya-san, Tomoe-san y Tsubasa-san, me miraban extrañadas por mi actitud. Si ellas supieran quien es ese tipo, aquí ardía Troya.

—Gen-chan, ¿estas bien?—

—Pues…—

Cuando iba a contestarle a Momo-san, volví a escuchar las risitas y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Azazel seguía coqueteando.

—No… No estoy bien.—

La clase continúo normalmente, a excepción de los comentarios vergonzosos de Azazel. Pronto todo el mundo pensaría que mi "padre" es un mujeriego y que va ligándose a las madres de los compañeros de su hijo. Mis compañeros de clase miraban a la parte trasera del aula ignorando al profesor, los padres hacían lo mismo, todos viendo a Azazel cortejar a las madres que tenía cerca.

Hay que admitirlo, su título de ángel caído era bien merecido. El cabrón sabe cómo seducir a una mujer… o varias a la vez.

¡¿Pero tenía que hacerlo mientras se pasaba por mi padre?!

—¡Suficiente!—

Ya no aguantaba más.

Con un grito de guerra, me subí a la mesa y la usé como trampolín para abalanzarme sobre Azazel como un puma hambriento.

* * *

Era el descanso para la comida, Azazel y yo caminábamos por el patio.

—No me puedo creer que me enviasen a ver al director por tu culpa.—

—Lo que yo no me creo es que me atacaras delante de todo el mundo, parecías un león. ¡Hasta me has mordido! ¡Y mira como me has dejado el traje!—

—¡Tú te lo buscaste!—

Como si aguantar a Azazel no fuera suficiente, Sona me va a echar la bronca por el espectáculo que montamos. Lo que me recuerda que ahora mismo está escoltando a Lucifer-sama y el padre de Gremory-senpai.

Lo que dejaba a…

—¡Escuché que una bruja estaba haciendo un evento de fotografía!—

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Vamos a ver!—

Oh no…

—¿Oh? ¿Quién podrá ser?—

Tu sonrisa te delata Azazel, ¡sabes perfectamente quien es!

—Esto huele a escándalo, ¿no tienes que hacer algo al respeto? Eres miembro del Consejo Estudiantil.—

—… Sí.— suspirando le señalé con el dedo. —No te muevas de aquí.—

Lo último que necesito es que se presente ante los reyes demonio en medio de un evento como este.

Siguiendo a los alumnos con cámaras llegué a un pasillo. Podía escuchar el sonido distintivo de cámaras sacando fotos a medida que me acercaba.

Los destellos seguían sonando, los estudiantes que sostenían cámaras estaban fotografiando algo en una esquina del pasillo.

Desde mi posición podía ver que se trataba de una mujer de baja estatura, vestida de una chica mágica. El traje era casi en su totalidad rosa, llamaba mucho la atención.

Al llegar al lugar me abrí paso entre la multitud de chicos fotografiando a la mahou-shoujo cosplayer. Llevaba un traje de un personaje de anime. Si recuerdo correctamente fue "Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative". Era un anime que a Kaho le gustaba mucho.

Ahora de cerca podía apreciar mejor a la mujer. Es una hermosa chica que se ve como en su adolescencia con el pelo negro, atado a colas gemelas y ojos azules. También tiene un cuerpo similar al de una loli, aunque con pechos grandes.

Sin duda alguna esta persona era Serafall Leviathan.

Ella estaba girando su báculo en círculos. Los estudiantes de las cámaras estaban tomando fotografías emocionados. Su falda era corta, así que sus bragas estaban expuestas de forma intermitente...

—Vale, vale. Se acabó el espectáculo, largo.—

El grupo se empezó a dispersar, quejándose de no poder seguir con la sesión fotográfica. Ya solo quedábamos la brujita y yo. Al girarme para verla de frente, hice una pequeña reverencia.

—Le doy la bienvenida, Leviathan-sama. Me llamo Genshirou Saji, peón de Sona Sitri-sama.—

—Ah, ¿eres de la nobleza de mi So-tan? Encantada de conocerte Gen-chan, soy la maou Serafall Leviathan.—

Girando sobre si misma hizo una pose mientras brillaba y una estrella salía de su guiño.

—Llamame Levia-Tan.—

… Eso ha sido súper-adorable y a la vez sexy, sus enormes pechos habían rebotado mientras hacia la pose, dado que yo aun no me había puesto recto eso pasó justo enfrente de mi cara. Serafall la loli de grandes pechos...

—No creo que pueda… Dejando eso de lado, incluso si es una maou, este centro tiene un código de vestimenta. Leviathan-sama no puede ir vestida así en recinto escolar.—

—¿Eh? Pero este es mi uniforme.—

Haciendo un puchero, sus enormes ojos azules me miraban como un corderito. ¡No! ¡No debo sucumbir ante los encantos de esta súcubo!

Resistirse era extremadamente difícil, esta era la mujer más hermosa del infierno, sumado a su adorable actitud. Necesito una salvación, un milagro.

—¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que arregles las cosas de forma concisa…—

Y ahí está, mi salvavidas. Justo cuando iba a sucumbir ante Serafall, Sona aparece junto al resto del Consejo, Lucifer-sama, el padre de Gremory-senpai y la mitad del CIO.

Obviamente, al ver con quien estaba, Sona se congeló. En cuanto a Serafall…

—¡Sona-chan! Te encontré.—

Después de encontrar a kaichou, Leviathan-sama se aferró felizmente a su hermanita.

Mientras la onee-sama asfixiaba a su imouto, Sirzechs-sama llamó a la maou.

—Ah, eres tú, Serafall. Así que tú también viniste aquí.—

—Es Leviathan-sama.—

Ante la cara de duda de Hyoudou, Gremory-senpai dijo eso. Aun así, parecía que no lo entendía.

—Esa persona es uno de los cuatro Dai-Maous actuales, Serafall Leviathan-sama. Y también, la hermana mayor de kaichou.—

Contesté yo.

—¡¿EH?!—

Su grito resonó por el pasillo, entiendo que sea difícil de creer, pero tampoco tienes la necesidad de gritar tan fuerte.

Así es como era, esa súper-belleza era una de los cuatro reyes demonio. A pesar de que era la onee-sama de kaichou, su belleza era algo que no perderá ante nadie. Aunque, si me pongo en los zapatos de Hyodou seguro se imaginaba a una mujer algo más madura, vestida de forma provocativa y que hablase de una forma sensual… Siendo sincero, antes de saber sobre Serafall, yo también me esperaba algo así. Sin embargo, prefiero a esta Serafall antes que a la de mi imaginación.

—Serafall-sama, ha pasado mucho tiempo.—

—Ara, Rias-chan. ¿Has estado bien?—

¡Qué tono tan lindo!

—Sí. Gracias. ¿Viniste hoy a la visita de clase de Sona?—

"Sí, Sona-chan es muy mala. ¡No me habló de hoy! ¡Cielos! Debido a la conmoción, Onee-chan iba a atacar el Cielo"

¿Sólo a causa de eso atacarías el Cielo? ¡No sé si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio! No, probablemente bromea… probablemente.

—Ise, salúdala.—

—Encantado de conocerte, soy Hyoudou Issei. ¡Soy el sirviente de Rias Gremory-sama, peón! ¡Estaré bajo tu cuidado!—

—Encantado de conocerte. Soy la Maou Serafall Leviatán . Llámame Levi-tan.—

Se presentó repitiendo la pose de antes.

—Oye, Sirzechs-chan. ¿Este chico es el rumoreado Dragon-kun?—

—Sí, él es la persona en la que reside el Dragón galés, Hyoudou Issei-kun.—

Sirzechs-sama tampoco dice nada sobre la adición de -chan. ¿Así que siempre debe llamarlo así? Nah, Serafall seguramente llama a todo el mundo con –chan.

—Ara ara, tío Gremory.—

—Sí, Serafall-dono. Este es otro uniforme novedoso.—

—Ara, tío, ¿no lo sabes? Esta es la moda en este país, ¿sabes?—

—Je, es así. Disculpa mi ignorancia.—

—Jajaja, Tou-ue, no la creas.—

Y como si nada, empezaron una conversación casual. Quizá ahora era mi oportunidad para escabullirme y volver con Azazel antes de que haga algo, pero…

Mirando la cara de kaichou, estaba completamente roja. Al mirar a su hermana mayor, ella se sentía completamente avergonzada. Al darse cuenta de eso, Leviathan-sama miró a la cara de Kaichou con preocupación.

—Sona-chan, ¿qué pasa? Tu cara está completamente roja, ¿sabes? Ya que es el tan esperado reencuentro con tu onee-sama, yo, creo que sería mejor si fueras un poco más feliz "Onee-sama!" '¡So-tan!', llamando así y abrazándonos de una manera yuri, ese tipo de desarrollo está bien para mí también, ¡Onee-chan!—

… Necesito un pañuelo, no pude evitar imaginar esa escena. Ahora sangre salía de mi nariz.

Kaichou dijo con una expresión insatisfecha. Mientras sus ojos temblaban.

—... O-Onee-sama. Esta es mi escuela y se me confía el trabajo del presidente del consejo estudiantil aquí... No importa que seamos hermanas, el comportamiento de Onee-sama es demasiado… No puedo aprobar ese tipo de atuendo.—

—¡De ninguna manera, Sona-chan! ¡Si Sona-chan me dice que eso, tu Onee-chan estará triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su onee-chan es admirada como la chica mágica! Ya que con el palo brillante, borro ángeles y ángeles caídos.—

—Onee-sama, por favor sea prudente. Si mi onee-sama, el Maou brilla, entonces este pequeño país sería destruido muchas veces.—

… Ya, dudo que eso pase. No creo que sea taaaan imprudente.

—Oye, Saji. Cuando uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos invadió, Kaichou no llamó a su Onee-san... Mirando esto, ¿no están en buenos términos?—

—Es todo lo contrario. Dado que Serafall Leviathan-sama aprecia tanto a su hermanita, si hubiera sido llamada, se habría convertido en algo terrible. Parece que si se enterara de que su hermanita fue herida por el ángel caído, no sabíamos cómo habría reaccionado. Probablemente habría sido una guerra instantánea. Fue la decisión correcta de no llamar a Serafall-sama, y más bien llamar a Lucifer-sama.—

Aunque al final no fue necesario preocupare por eso.

—¡Oh, no puedo soportarlo!—

La usualmente tranquila y compuesta kaichou tenía los ojos mojados, y huyó del lugar.

—¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡Adónde vas dejando atrás a tu Onee-chan!—

Serafall-sama corrió detrás de ella.

—Por favor, ¡no me sigas!—

—¡No! ¡No abandones a tu Onee-chaaaaaaan! ¡So-taaaaaaan!—

—¡Te he pedido tantas veces que no añadas 'tan'!—

Y ahí se van, el resto del consejo las siguió. Supongo que debería hacer lo mismo, no, tengo que volver con Azazel. A saber que estará haciendo… Espera, en esa dirección en la que se acaban de ir, oh ¿por qué?

Salí corriendo tras ellas, en esa dirección estaba Azazel. Aunque seguramente me ignoró y se fue, tenía que asegurarme.

* * *

—¡Saji! ¡Tu padre se ha ido con mi madre!—

Hijo de…

—¡¿Y a mí que me cuentas?! ¡Quéjate a tu madre!—

Sabía que esto iba pasar, no debí dejarlo solo. Al menos ya se había ido, ahora ya podía relajarme.

—¡Sooooo-taaaaaan!—

…

Miré al cielo con una cara de póker.

—¿En serio?—

—¡Sooooo-taaaaaan!—

Siguiendo el grito de Serafall, la encontré en la pista de atletismo. Caminaba mirando a ambos lados mientras llamaba a Sona, así que fue capaz de perderla de vista. Teniendo en cuenta que es una siscona y una maou eso era un logro increíble, quien iba a pensar que Sona era tan hábil.

—Leviathan-sama—

Acercandome la llame, ella se giró al escuchar mi voz.

—Ah, Gen-chan. ¿Has visto a So-tan? Se ha escapado de mi… Tampoco me dijo sobre el día de hoy, ¡So-tan es muy mala! ¡Onee-chan se pone muy triste por tu culpa So-tan!—

Imitando la rabieta de un niño, agitó los brazos con los ojos húmedos y gritando.

—¡Ah, mou! ¡atacare al cielo, lo hare si no apareces So-tan!—

Vale, ya nos estamos pasando. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero que?

…

¡Lo tengo!

—Leviathan-sama, ¿me permite decirle algo?—

Ella me miró con ojos grandes y húmedos. Lo tomare como un sí.

—Vera, yo también tengo hermanos pequeños. Así que puedo entender cómo se siente. Es normal que con su cargo de rey demonio no pueda ver a su hermana tanto como quiere y aproveche las pocas ocasiones que tiene. Yo haría lo mismo.—

—¿Verdad? ¿verdad? Solo quiero pasar tiempo con So-tan y darle todo mi amor.—

—Sí… pero tiene que elegir mejor el escenario, aquí Kaichou es una figura importante con una imagen que mantener y cuando usted se lanza a… crear caos, pues eso daña esa reputación. No quiere decir que no la quiera, pero ella no es del tipo de personas a la que le gustan ese tipo de acciones tan excéntricas en publico. ¿Lo entiende?—

Ella asintió ferozmente.

—Solo tengo que llevarla a un lugar privado y así aceptará mi amor.—

… Eso ha sonado como si la fuera a secuestrar.

—No, lo que tiene que hacer es bajar un poco el ritmo. Como cuando das de comer a un ciervo, te acercas lentamente y poco a poco te acercas más para que se vaya acostumbrando a tu presencia.—

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nada de yuri-yuri?—

—Nada de yuri-yuri.—

—¿Y dueto de chica mágica?—

—Nada de dueto.—

—¿Y video sexy?—

—… No. Besos en la mejilla, frente y abrazos. Nada de videos, frotaciones, tocamientos ni nada de eso. Algo normal.—

—Hrm…—

—Y nada de hacer cosplay en la escuela.—

—¡¿Qué?! Pero…—

—No… Será duro, pero al final tendrás tu… yuri-yuri.—

Podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos, esto iba a ser difícil para ella. Tras unos segundos su mirada conflictiva cambió a una con gran determinación.

—¡Está bien! ¡por So-tan lo haré! ¡Gracias Gen-chan! ¡Con tu ayuda conquistaré el corazón de la mejor hermana del mundo!—

Eso es, ese es el espíritu. Serafall, con fuego en los ojos declaró eso y yo asentí a cada palabra, bien, algo había logrado.

… Espera, ¿que dijo al final?

—Leviathan-sama, creo que escuche mal. ¿Dijo la mejor hermana del mundo?—

—Eso dije.—

—Ya veo, parece que tenemos un problema.—

Ante su mirada confusa, saqué, mi teléfono móvil y le mostré una foto de Kaho.

—¡Ella es la mejor hermana del mundo! No solo es adorable, también es cariñosa, muy responsable y madura para su edad. Además sabe cocinar y cuidar de los demás. ¡Es la hermana perfecta!—

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Mi So-tan es más adorable y más responsable! ¡Además de ser muy lista! ¡So-tan es la mejor hermana!—

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Kaho es mucho más adorable, es la mejor hermana!—

—¡No! ¡So-tan lo es!—

—¡No! ¡Kaho!—

—¡So-tan!—

—¡Kaho!—

—¡So-tan!—

—¡Kaho!—

—¡So-tan!—

—¡Kaho!—

Y así comenzó lo que más tarde se llamaría…

La Guerra de los Siscones: Episodio I La Amenaza de la Onee-sama.


End file.
